Into the Past
by DaisyWillLiveForever
Summary: What will happen when Albus Potter, Rose Weasly and Scorpius Malfoy are sent back to 1996 via broken time turner? TONS of spoilers for the poor golden trio and a certain charming Slytherin, that's what! First Fanfiction, plz R&R! Rated T for swearing and 'boyish attitude'
1. In the Common Room

**A/N: Hello fandom! That was cheesy. Ok, this is my first fanfiction *squeals ridiculously* I've been writing/typing a couple of stories recently and decided that this was something I wanted to start off with. Mostly because my other stories are way longer and I don't think I can afford the time right now as school is crazy busy. I hope I can update at least once a week. Please review and tell me what you think! **

Chapter one

It was a lovely winter evening for a walk; the snow had yet to fall and the wind was particularly calm. Yet Draco Malfoy was in no mood to walk about the grounds. He had other things on his mind.

The Slytherin common room was completely deserted by midnight, although it was unusual for it to be so. Perhaps Blaise had suspected his companion's need to be alone and had banished everyone to their dorms. Draco sighed, running a hand down his face. He would track down his Italian friend later to thank him; it was too late to do so now. The sixteen year old blonde picked up his quill once more, sighing when he realized that he had left an ink spot on the paper. He retrieved a fresh piece from his slightly worn bag, crumpling the useless one with his fist.

_Dear Father and Mother,_

This is how the letters started, simple and uninteresting. That was how they remained. No word was passed about Voldemort or the unspeakable task Draco had been given. No kind words were in the letter about school or home. No 'we miss you' or 'we love you'. They had a stereotypical 'Everything at Hogwarts is fine. School is well. Professor Snape sends his regards," And there was never a 'Love, Draco,' at the end.

So the Slytherin wrote the letters and sent them away. It was never pleasant to think of where they were going to; a cold manor with dark furniture and rooms that were dusted but never entered. Draco sighed again, dipping his quill in the bottle of ink. Good God, what was happening to him? Couldn't even write a bloody letter home, that's what.

Draco's mind wondered to other topics, topics that were never considered during the day. _Kill Albus Dumbledore, _Repeated itself over and over inside of the troubled boy's mind. The thought of Voldemort, sitting like a statue in the shaded room, his pale face shining through the darkness, made Draco shudder with revulsion and fear. But Malfoys are not afraid of anything, of course, so why be stupid? Why be silly and trivial? The Dark Lord had given him such a great task which he was certain to complete. If he did not, well… Avada Kedavra's would fly.

It was moments like these where Draco wanted to break down and cry the most.

He did, in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, which was embarrassing enough. He would sit, in a dirty, unused girls bathroom (also the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, mustn't leave that out), crying to a pitiful ghost about his woes. Stupid and silly and _trivial…_

Draco stopped gazing into nothing as he snapped back to reality. He had a letter to write.

_Dear Father and Mother,_

_ It was nice hearing from you_. (This was a lie; Draco hated his parent's letters)_ School has been good so far. I am thoroughly enjoying all of my classes _(They were miserable) _and cannot wait to see you for Christmas break. _(lies again) _Professor Snape sends his regards. _

_ From your son,_

_ Draco Malfoy_

The blonde sighed again, folding the letter primly before placing it into an envelope and sticking it into his bag. He would go to the Owlery tomorrow as it was too late to do so. He sat back in the green couch, his eyes on the fire before him. It was charmed green and it cast eerie, dancing shadows around the room each time it moved. There was a crackle and a pop every now and then on the fire's part, but other than that, things were completely silent. Until…

"Oof!" There came several loud thumping noises from behind a row of bookcases near the dormitories that sounded like people hitting the uneven dungeon floor, "What the bloody hell? Are we at…?"

"Shh," Came a sharp, Granger-sounding voice, "Shut it, someone might hear!"

Draco eased off the couch quietly, his wand clutched in his right hand by his side.

"Rosie?" A slightly lower tone said, "Are you alright?"

"Oi, what about me? It's not like I'm your best mate or anything," The first voice announced crossly. Draco heard a feminine laugh followed by a loud scuffling noise.

"Al, you are stupider than a load of rocks,"

"Never mind how stupid I am, where are we and what are we doing here? I am going to kill James when we get home,"

Growing tired of the useless banter, Draco rounded the corner, only to be met with one of the weirdest sights he had ever set eyes on.

Lying on the floor behind the bookshelves, where three teenagers no older than him. One was struggling to sit up as he was sprawled across the other two. He shook his head uneasily and ran a hand through his dark, unmanageable hair. Behind him, there was a girl with long, auburn hair and bright blue eyes. She was sitting on someone else's chest, who Draco could not see very well.

"Who. The. Hell. Are. You." Draco hissed, his want touching the tip of the first boy's nose. Everyone in the small group stopped moving. Draco reeled back in surprise when he realized he was looking at Potter without his glasses on. "Potter. What in the name of Salazar are you doing here? If you don't think that I won't report this, I will. I am not afraid to get you suspended," Draco's eyes narrowed as he looked the boy over again. He was Potter… except Potter didn't have a splatter of freckles across his nose… and Draco had never once seen him wear muggle clothes. Not to mention the lack of glasses.

"I, er…" The Potter look-alike sounded nervous in the presence of Draco.

"I am sorry," Came a commanding voice from the Granger being, "You must excuse my cousin. It's not his fault we're here, honest. It was all James' idea, what with the stupid time turner he had in his hand. The damn thing flew out of his hand and broke all over us... lucky prick didn't get any sand on him. I assume his mum is screaming bloody murder at him, because, well, Aunt Ginny has a Weasley temper..."

"Rose," The third, slightly muffled, voice spoke at last, "Shut up,"

A certain realization hit Draco. He retracted his wand just a bit, although it was still pointed at the group of bedraggled teens on the floor, "Time turner?"

Draco Malfoy's earlier problems flew right out the metaphorical window. These children were from the… future? Wheels began turning in his head. Potter (the boy-who-lived Potter, not these other blokes) obviously had a son. 'Rose' must be Granger's daughter; they look so alike. And the third boy… well, Draco had yet to see him. Although Draco was still not one-hundred percent sure that this wasn't some sort of prank.

"Stand," Said the angry Slytherin, "All of you,"

And they did. The Potter look-alike appeared apprehensive before him. His muggle t-shirt was torn at the bottom and the jeans he was wearing were far less than adequate. Rose looked as though she was about to burst into peals of laughter at the sheer irony of the situation. She was wearing a short yellow dress with a dipped neckline that Draco found quite distracting. And the last boy dragged himself up of the ground, his white-blonde hair in a mess. He was wearing dark jeans and a pale grey t-shirt that rather complimented his eyes…

Draco felt his jaw go slack as he gazed into the stormy grey of a slightly shorter yet otherwise identical version of himself.


	2. Of Malfoys and Potters

**A/N: Ahhhh at last! I was on a church retreat this weekend and there was no WIFI. It was torture. I spent most of my time writing the next chapters for this in a notebook, so I hope to type them up and get them up soon! Enjoy the chapter and review!**

Chapter 2

Draco closed his mouth with a snap. A shocked Malfoy was something yet to be recorded in history books, and Draco did not need to break that streak now. He felt his eyes inspect the second blonde; a look of indifference plastered on his face. _This replica seems to have my eyes and hair… and the Malfoy face shape… But his eyelashes are long and dark. That is an interesting byproduct. What about the build? Slightly wider than most… although I do believe he is rather built none the less. Hmm. This is going to be interesting._

"So," Draco turned his gaze away from the mini-Malfoy, "Do tell me… what are your names? And don't lie, I'm not stupid. I heard your stupid story about the time turner," Not like he was believing it.

The Potter look-alike grimaced, his dark eyebrows coming together in a furrowed mess, "Um… may we ask who you are first?"

Draco rolled up the sleeves of his white button-down shirt. Although the fire was halfway across the common room, he felt very warm indeed. "No," He answered the question, "I have no reason to tell you who I am until you express your titles," He paused, looking around, bored. When no one spoke, Draco snapped, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Um," Potter-look alike flushed a peculiar shade of crimson, "I'm, er, Albus Potter…"

Draco repressed a groan. It was just like Potter to get sentimental. Good thing the poor boy wasn't named after Severus. That would've been ten times more awkward.

The Granger girl spoke next, "Rose Weasley," She giggled and picked a piece of lint off her dress. Draco smirked at her response. So Granger and Weaslebee would get married. Unless…

"Who are your parents?" The angry blonde's words were clipped yet effective. It made both Potter and Weasley grimace. Draco noticed, however, that the third teen remained impassive, as though he had heard the sound a million times before.

"Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley,"

Ok, so he was correct. Hermione was a bit young for the rest of the Weasley's. Except for Ginny… Draco shuddered, clearing the thought out of his head. _Get your mind out of the gutter, Draco._

Turning his head to face the look-alike of himself, Draco nodded. The boy took this as an indication to say his name. Draco couldn't help but wonder… if Potter and Weasley had kids…

"Scorpious," He ran a nervous hand through his hair, "Scorpious Malfoy,"

Draco felt a tightening in his chest and he was having trouble breathing. Somehow, however, he managed to pull off the same indifferent tone he had used with Weasley, "Parents,"

Instead of answering his question, however, Scorpious pointed at Draco's left arm with a trembling finger, "Is that a-a-a-"

Draco froze, realizing that his dark mark was exposed.

Yanking his sleeve down over the black skull ingraved in his skin, Draco gulped. "Listen, I don't know what you're playing at but-"

Albus spoke up, "We're not playing at anything! My brother is a clumsy and stupid git who got his hands on a time turner! I don't know who you are-"

"Who am I?" Draco felt a feeling of extreme power filling his body, taking over completely, "Who am I? I am Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy. You dare think you can contradict me? I don't know what firewhisky you are on, because I don't doubt for a minute that your story is true!" Draco was doubtful, but he was not about to give up his Slytherin pride to say so, "You believe me, a trusted follower of the Dark Lord and a member of the Slytherin house, a fool? Much to your dismay I'm sure, I am no fool. I suggest you remember that the next time you speak,"

Al cringed, Rose dropped her smile and Scorpious glared.

"What year is it?" Draco smirked as Scorpious stepped forward. Draco heard the faint sound of someone moving in the dorms… had they heard him?

"It's 25 BC. Welcome-"

"Cut the shit," Draco scowled at the blonde of the group. Malfoy's don't curse in public. If this boy really _was_ a Malfoy, that is.

"1996," Draco said simply, turning on his heel. He began walking away but, sensing no one following him, he looked over his shoulder. All three teens were sharing meaningful looks. "Well don't just stand there. We're going to see Professor Dumbledore,"

The teens startled and followed Draco out of the Slytherin common room. Draco drew his wand, smirking when they flinched at his actions, "Relax, I'm casting a disillusionment charm on you," With a flick of his wand Draco preformed several quick revealing spells on them. Sensing nothing dangerous, he proceeded with the next spell, watching as each teen blended into the wall behind them. Then they began to reappear; he could see them as he was the one who cast the charm. "And don't try to sneak away. I'll know if you do,"

The ascent to the headmaster's office was silent. Draco was left to brood over the three teenagers and, more importantly, what he was going to do about it. If their story was true, which Draco wasn't sure of, Potter, Weasley and Granger had survived the inevitable war. Did they defeat Voldemort? Draco shivered as they passed by several open windows, although not from cold. It was a shiver of anger and something else. Relief? Was he secretly relieved by the fact that the dark side, _his _side didn't win?

Before he could dive into the questions he had been mulling over about his morality for weeks, Draco heard a faint slapping noise, as though someone was running down the hall. He tensed, drawing his wand from where he had tucked it inside his robes. "What, who?" Draco heard the voice of Rose, but he hushed her by placing a finger to his lips.

It was then that Harry Potter came into view.

"Potter," Draco addressed the winded boy in front of him coldly, "Up past curfew, I see,"

"Malfoy," Harry glared at the amused blonde, "I was with Professor Dumbledore,"

"I don't care," Draco took a step closer to Harry. Several portraits on the walls 'ooo-ed' mockingly, "Twenty points from Gryffandor,"

"You can't do that!" Potter cried.

"Like hell I can," Draco told him, "I'm a perfect and you're up past curfew,"

"B-but I was with Dumbledore," Potter repeated his previous statement, his hand clasping and un-clenching against his robes, as though he longed for his wand.

"Whatever," Draco acted as though he didn't care, yet he was secretly relieved, "What is the password,"

"Why?" Harry asked, suspicious. Why would Draco need to get into Dumbledore's office?

"My reasons are my own," Draco responded as evenly as possible, "Now tell me the password before I change my mind and hex you,"

Harry murmured, "Lemon drops," And turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't, Potter," Draco's arms shot out and caught the back of The-Boy-Who-Lived silky robes, "You're coming with us so I know you're not lying,"

Draco felt satisfied with the answer; Potter would never suspect his true reasons why he wanted the dark haired wizard to accompany him. Draco needed Potter as a cover for Dumbledore. The old wizard would not become suspicious or question Draco in front of Potter.

"Us?" Potter's tone was quizzical but also cautious. Damn! Draco silently cursed his slip of the tongue. How could he have been so stupid?

"Er," Draco realized that he was still clutching the back of Harry Potter's robes and he let his hand fall, "No," He hoped her was persuasive, "I said me. You are coming with _me _Potter. You're obviously going deaf,"

Harry shot the Slytherin a peculiar look but otherwise stayed quiet. He cast a silent shield charm to protect himself from Malfoy on the way up. Harry was not a complete idiot.

"Come along, Potter," Draco was already walking away, his voice as arrogant as ever. He smirked when he heard Potter try and catch up like a puppy. Draco was aware of Al and Rose scowling at him. Scorpious was standing next to his 'father' (Draco wasn't believing the story they told… yet) but he had no emotion on his face. _I obviously taught the boy well, _Draco smirked again, trying to catch the boy's eye. When he did, Draco found himself looking into blue-grey orbs of disgust. Disgust for _him. _Draco looked away quickly.

The silence bore on as the five teens- one of which was not aware that there were more than just the Slytherin next to him- made their way to the headmaster's office. Draco felt anxious about how he would explain to the headmaster what had happened. Draco concluded that he would let the 'future children' speak. Draco was not set on the story and would just let the headmaster decide.

"We're here," He realized as they were met with the sight of the majestic white marble gargoyle. Harry stepped forward and stated flatly, "Lemon drops,"

The gargoyle sprang out of the way, revealing a moving marble staircase. _So he wasn't lying. _Draco stepped up first, without thinking. He was a few steps up when he heard an 'oof!' and a rather high-pitched curse.

Shit.

Sprinting back down the stairs, Draco saw Rose (she was too pretty to be referred to as Granger the second) lying on top of Potter, a very confused Al and a furious Scorpious standing by. Draco almost felt bad for Potter as he could not see the three other teens and it must've been extremely confusing for him. Draco sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I hope you're happy now, Potter," Draco wished his wand, be ridding the charm from the three. Harry's eyes bulged a little bit. Draco then strode across the cool floor, offering a hand to Rose. Both her and Potter tried to take it and Harry startled as though realizing for the first time that there was the weight of a girl on his body. Draco rolled his eyes. Rose giggled and rolled off Harry and onto the floor next to him.

_ Don't say anything stupid, don't say anything stupid…_

_ "_Hel-lo Uncle Harry," She giggled again, which was followed by a loud gagging noise from one of the boys. Potter was flushed bright red. Draco felt like slapping the heel of his hand against his forehead but he refrained. Stupid, clumsy Weasley.

"U-u-uncle?" Potter had lost the blood in his face and he strongly resembled a ghost. Draco watched his emerald green eyes shift from Rose to Draco, then to Scorpious before finally darting to settle on Al.

"Er," Al shuffled in his space, sending a desperate look to Scorpious. In all the tension, with Rose blushing furiously, Harry looking like a fish with his lips moving in open air, Al avoiding everyone's eyes and Draco feeling rather uncomfortable himself, Scorpious did something a Malfoy should never have done in that particular situation.

He burst into laughter.

Deep, belling shaking laughs that burst through his lips, the boy bent over at the waist, his arms wrapping around his torso. He laughed as Draco watched the boy squeeze his eyes shut and howl in insanity. He coughed and sputtered and snorted. Scorpious set himself upright after a moment, wiping a tear from his eye, "It's just so awkward!"

Draco's mouth was set in a firm, displeased line, "What was that?" His nonexistent fatherly instincts kicked into place. Why was his 'son' laughing like a loon?

"Well," Scorpious ran a hand through his hair, still recovering from his laugh attack, "I dunno," He stated simply, turning to Al.

"W-w-why does he look like me?" Potter held a finger out to point at Al. Draco felt slightly bad for Potter; the usually stupidly brave Gryffandor was completely out of his element.

"According to them, it's you and some poor bird's son from the 'future'" Making air quotes around the last word, "She, 'Rose', is apparently Granger's and Weasley's offspring and this one is 'mine'," Again with the air quotes.

Harry stared at each child in turn. He could see Rose being a combination of both father and mother; bright blue eyes, Weasley freckles, her mom's nose along with hair color. There was no doubt in his mind that he was their child. Both boys, however, looked exactly like their 'fathers'. Who were their moms? Harry was eager to find out.

"Well," Said Potter as he stood from the floor, offering a hand to Rose, which she took. He glanced at everyone, he eyes locking on Draco. His gaze said _we'll talk later._ The 'chosen one' straightened his robes and smiled good naturedly at everyone, "Let's go see the headmaster,"


	3. The Meeting in the Morning

**A/N- I think Sunday should just be my update day, it's becoming a pattern. Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed/followed/faved! :) SO here's the next chapter. The italics is a flashback and its in Scorpious' POV. ENJOY!**

**Dislaimer (I KNEW I was forgetting something) Dont own Harry Potter. Sucks :'(**

Chapter 3

_"Rose," Scorpious called as he watched her long brown locks disappear into the night, "Rose," He followed her, halting as she did. Rose was aware of him, Scorpious could tell by the rigidity of her frame, yet she said nothing, "Rose," He placed his hands on her soft shoulders; the only thing preventing them from being completely bare were her thin dress straps._

_ "I hate her sometimes," She croaked, not moving from under his hands, "Molly thinks that because she is one of the 'older cousins' makes her the boss of everyone else," Scorpious felt himself cringe; Molly took after her father Percy, "I mean, I love her and all, but she always feels the need to argue about something or another," He knew what she was talking about; this time it had been the promiscuousness of her dress whereas last time he had been present it had been about the shininess of the silverware, "It's aggravating," _

_ "Yeah," Scorpious rubbed her shoulders gently, kneading the skin with his thumbs and palms, "Your cousins are loveable and obnoxious and insane all rolled into one," _

_ Rose shook with laughter and a strange feeling filled Scorpious' chest, "I envy you, Scorp. You only have two cousins," _

_ Scorpious scowled, "At least your cousins are fun. Mine are boring and never want to do anything interesting. When I get married I'm going to have lots of kids so their kids won't be subject to the tedious torture I am," _

_ A soft warm breeze wafted through the garden, and the full moon made an appearance at last. Rose's dress blew back and Scorpious was suddenly hyperaware of the way her tan legs looked in the pale light of the flushed moon and the yellow string lights that had been up since November along the patio. The skin was flawless on her legs except for a few sparse freckles that were invisible in the semi-darkness. Gulping, the hormonal teenage boy removed his hands, nervous for the first time. Rose spun about, a smile on her face. Her yellow dress was too low cut for her companion and he fought the urge to run away to escape the sight of her. _She's just my friend, _Scorpious scolded himself._

_ "Me too," _

_ "Hm?" He questioned, distracted by her mesmerizing blue eyes, the same eyes that were glowing in the moonlight and reflecting his face, as if made of glass._

_ "I want a lot of kids too," The implications were there, and Scorpious felt himself blush. They weren't dating of course; they were best friends for the love of bloody god…_

_ "Oh," Scorpious' hands had found their ways to her wrists. When did that happen? And why did he suddenly find a clear look down her dress?_

_ "Yeah," Rose's mouth pursed and puckered, her white teeth grasping the pink substance, "Cool,"_

_ His hand was in her hair then, running his long fingers through the tresses. She stopped biting her lip nervously and stared gently at him, eyes wide. Scorpious felt self-conscious but he had wanted to do this for so long. He had just not realized it until then._

_ "Yeah," He repeated her earlier words "Cool," Then his lips were on hers, and his hands were gone from the wrists onto her waist. Scorpious bit down on her bottom lip playfully eliciting a small gasp. She then traced her tongue about his top lip and he was exploding inside. He wanted to drag her into the Burrow up to a guest room and…_

_ "Hey!" A familiar voice called out from across the shadowed lawn, "Scorp, which cousin you snogging now?" Scorpious pulled away from a radiant Rose._

_ "Which one?" The infuriated Malfoy turned around to glare at Al, "Bloody hell mate, I'm not that bad," Al's dark hair was messy from the wind as he marched towards them._

_ "Oh," Al's mouth fell open when he realized who his best mate was kissing. A very pleased Rose wiggled her fingers at her cousin jokingly, "It's…. b-but you two…" For the first time in his life, Albus Potter was at a loss for words. Over the years, all was perceived as the quiet one. And he was… to some extent. When around his friends, however, the young boy could go off on any topic and would not stop until he felt satisfied. Rose was the mischievous one, Scorpious was the handsome if not slightly distant one and Albus was the one with all the answers, the one who could rant about anything and everything. At that moment, however, he was in complete and utter shock._

_ "Y-you can't snog!" He practically shouted, throwing his arms in the air, "You're my best friends, my greatest accomplishments," Rose snorted, "And you're… SNOGGING,"_

_ "Al," Scorpious paused, looking at his friend sternly, speaking a line that was often said as a warning to those who were about to piss him off, "Shut up,"_

_ And that was when things began to go downhill. _

Scorpious stood next to Rose, her hand clenched in his. His father was shooting him odd looks and Al was staring at his 16-year-old father. Harry Potter was the splitting image of Al, or rather; Al was the splitting image of Harry. They were practically one in the same. The boy-who-lived was knocking on the Headmaster's thick wooden door.

"Enter," Came a weary voice from inside. Scorpious was full with anticipation. Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard to ever live. He had heard of the man of course; he was Al's namesake. And if Scorpious' memory was sufficient the man had died in the spring of 1997 a few days before the school had let out that year. Why? The blonde had never pondered it before although he had been curious as to whom the old man was. He had asked his father many times, to which Draco would just shake his head and walk away, muttering something about needing a stiff drink. Scorpious was excited to finally come face-to-face with the one man who Voldemort had been afraid of.

So Harry pulled the door open to reveal the large circular office, full with whirring machines and familiar furniture. The only things missing were the portraits of Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore. The latter was sitting behind the mahogany desk, writing on a piece of parchment. Scorpious noticed how old the man looked; lines of exhaustion carved into his already wrinkly face. His eyes swung to the Headmaster's blackened left hand before meeting Dumbledore's twinkling eyes. There was youth there, along with something else. It felt like power; dangerous and unyielding. Scorpious realized as Dumbledore stood that he would not want to get the aged wizard on his bad side.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy," The Headmaster smiled genuinely, his eyes flickering around, "And to whom do I do the pleasure to this evening?"

"Rose Weasley," Rose stepped forward, sticking her free hand out. Dumbledore took it, nodding.

"Hm. A distant relative of the Weasley's, perhaps?" Dumbledore did not look fazed as he looked at Scorpious. Anyone who looked at Al and Scorpious could tell that they were directly related to their fathers yet the Headmaster did not blink as he waited for the blonde to speak. He had given them full control of the situation.

"Scorpious," A quick look at his father, whose jaw was clenched tight, eyes set straight ahead, "Malfoy," A fleeting look of surprise flickered across the elder man's face before settling into a serene expression. Scorpious stuck out a hand, which Dumbledore took, "It's an honor to meet you sir," said he. A visible shudder ran through Draco but his son ignored him. _I had almost forgotten about the Dark Mark on his arm. Bloody. Freaking. Hell._

Dumbledore moved along to Al, who was grinning widely, "Albus Severus Potter," He stated proudly, taking the Headmaster's hand firmly in his own.

"Interesting," Dumbledore said, nodding to Draco, then to Harry, "I assume that you did the necessary charms to assure that they are not imposters,"

Draco mumbled something incoherent and Harry, picking up on what he said, replied, "Yes, although Malfoy isn't believing it,"

Dumbledore merely nodded, moving to sit down. Gesturing to the chairs in front of him they did as he, sitting on the plush cushions that were colored in hues of red, green, yellow and blue. Rose's hand was still in Scorpious' as they sat and although Draco had stopped glaring at them, Scorpious felt terrible. His father hated him already. _Wait until he finds out what house I'm in…_

"So," Dumbledore pressed his pointer fingers together, resting them on his grey bearded chin thoughtfully, "How did you get here?"

"Well," Albus (_Potter, that is) _said slowly, "We were at the Burrow and my older brother James had a time turner… an old one I guess. They destroyed them a long time ago, I think. Anyways, he must've found it upstairs in one of the bedrooms. He was coming into the back yard to visit us when it fell out of his hands and it broke all over us,"

Professor Dumbledore nodded absently, his eyes flickering to the dark window, "I do believe some introductions are in order, as you will be here for a while until we can proceed. Please, do tell me your age and what house you're in. I will need to contact the ministry about this in a few moments and you will probably be here for a while,"

Rose went first again, "I'm sixteen and I'm in Gryffandor," She pretended to stab Scorpious with an invisible sword, "Where the brave dwell, of course,"

"You can't get rid of me that easy, Rose," Scorpious joked, leaning forward, "You'll never get rid of me, come to think of it,"

Getting closer so he could smell her enticing perfume, Rose whispered, "Who said I'd want to?"

Al cleared his throat loudly, startling both of them. They shot back, not looking at each other. Their faces were flushed a matching shade of crimson, yet their hands remained intertwined, "Right," Coughing jokingly, Al smiled, "Sixteen and I too am in Gryffandor," Harry smiled proudly at his future son.

"Sixteen," Scorpious shot a quick glance at his father. Somewhere in the room a clock chimed two in the morning, "Gryffandor,"

**Gotta love cliffhangers! XD Im so evil**


	4. The Glamors of Weasley

**A/N- Hello again. Here's the next chapter for Into the Past in Rose's POV. Honestly, this chapter feels rushed and cliche to me, but I had to get it out because I am not going to have any time to spare this coming week. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/faved. I appreciate it. I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER. **

Chapter 4

_As soon as Scorpious told Al to shut up, Rose knew there was a problem. Not that a Malfoy told a Potter to shut up; that was no big deal. It was the fact that James suddenly burst through the back door and had begun to run across the dark lawn._

_ James Potter was not a bad person. He did, however, have a knack for getting in trouble, whether on purpose or by accident one could not always tell. And when coupled with his cousin Fred, things got… unwieldy. _

_ For example, there was a time when Fred had managed to get his hands on some of his Dad George's fireworks, the kind that tended to shoot into the sky and explode in an array of colors. It was the kind of firework that George had kept hidden from the troublesome duo for a reason; the explosives could easily blow your hand off if set the wrong way. James and Fred had set them off on the Astronomy Tower during their fifth year. Sparks flew when Rose's aunt Ginny found out. It was apparently quite funny (according to Al). That didn't stop James, however, as he and his wild friends continued to go crazy with their sometimes dangerous pranks and gags. So when Rose saw her older cousin walking across the yard, a glittering chain dipping between his fingers, she was instantly suspicious. _

_ The chain glimmered; oh it __**shimmered **__in the moonlight. It was a truly magnificent sight to see the heavy gold braid attached to something unknown in her cousin's hand. There was the glint of a gold circle as James' hand opened a bit wider. She stared as red-haired, determined-eyed James strode across the damp, dewy grass. Rose was still standing partially behind Scorpious; __**her **__Scorpious, because that's what he was. He had kissed her, and she loved it. For half a second, Rose had forgotten her cousins, the golden object in James' hand, the fight with Molly. It was __**Scorpious.**__ Had it ever been anyone else?_

_ Then as James was opening his mouth to call out to them, to tell them the latest bit of Weasley/Potter gossip, he tripped over a protruding tree root. Cursing he fell, the golden chain flew out of his hand. It twisted and turned in the air, and Rose could see in the light from the house and the moon, the small hour glass filled with sand and surrounded by ruins. Realization dawned on Rose; this was a time turner, one that had not been destroyed. And then in tumbled to the ground, bits of dust and sand flying across Scorpious, Al and Rose, leaving James behind._

_ In a flash of light and with a gut-wrenching yank, they were gone._

Rose sat in Professor Dumbledore's office, waiting for her friend's dad to speak. She was certain he would yell and Scorpious; he was a Malfoy and a Gryffindor, two words that should never have been used in the same sentence unless the word 'hates' was between them.

Suprisingly, Draco stayed silent. He sat in the chair, looking uncomforatable. His nose was wrinkled, his eyes flitting about. No one said anything, waiting.

"Well," Dumbledore stood, relieving the tension, "Let us get on with it, shall we?"

"Yes," Breathed Al, "Let's,"

Dumbledore paced, his brow wrinkled as though he was thinking rather hard. It looked painful to Rose, whose mind could never stay in one place at once unless it was about school. "I am not going to inform the Ministry of this mishap. I don't think that they would take it well, to be honest with you. In your time it probably different, but in this time it is not exactly the most… reliable place to go,"

Draco snorted, startling Rose. Scorpious squeezed her hand gently, and she looked into his eyes. They were grey laced with green; gentle yet cold. "Good idea," His voice sounded strained although his face was a mask of indifference, "Don't want the Death Eaters to get to us, right Dad?"

Draco's eyes bulged, his skin turning paler than it already was (if that was even possible). Rose wanted to giggle, but held it in by biting her lip. Scorpious' grip on her hand became deathly and Al's mouth had fallen open. Harry was the only one who was unaffected, or so it appeared. If someone didn't know her uncle he would've looked normal but upon further inspection Rose noticed the way his green eyes seemed a bit wide and how his hands were clenched into fists at his sides.

"Listen," The Death Eater in the group stood, glowering at his future son, "I will have you know that I'm not believing your bull shit. You can't just show up in the middle of the common room and _claim _to be my son! You could be anyone!"

Scorpious stood, releasing Rose's throbbing hand, "I am not a little boy, _father_, and you were never such an asshole before,"

"You mean later," Al supplied, his deep green eyes going to his blonde friend's form, which was shuddering in anger.

"Well," Draco smoothed his crinkled white shirt, a look of disgust on his face, "Perhaps you are mistaken, but I am the one and only Draco Malfoy, and I am and always will be a Death Eater," The last two words were said with such malice that Rose admired Scorpious for not running across the Headmaster's office and bursting through the doors to escape.

Yanking on his arm, Rose helped Scorpious sit down. The look in his eyes was murderous when trained at his father, but when they flicked to Rose it dissipated. She smiled and took his hand again, running her thumb on the smooth skin that made up the back of it. He rewarded her with a small, sad smile, pulling at Rose's heart strings.

"I'm leaving. I won't say anything about tonight if you three leave me the hell alone," Draco announced, turning his back to the group, "Headmaster," And with that, he marched out of the office.

Sighing, Dumbledore took his seat, "Ah, Draco, I did not know that he was a Death Eater yet. I suspected it wouldn't happen for at least another year," The silence became awkward, "No matter!" Harry Potter startled out of his thoughts and Scorpious blinked, "I promise the three of you that I will get you home some way or another. But first I must say, we will have to come up with a cover for you,"

Rose felt herself grimace; this wasn't going to be as easy as she had thought.

"Well," Uncle Harry smiled, "Rose is a Weasley…"

"Hey!" Al motioned to himself, "Not fair, Dad, I mean I'm-"

Rose slapped her hand across her idiot cousin's mouth, "Stop spoiling everything, Albus. Go on, Harry," It was odd to call him 'Harry' but it seemed appropriate due to the fact that Al had almost blurted out that his father married Ginny and saying 'uncle' would confirm what Al was about to say. Even though she had already said 'uncle'... Rose hoped Harry wasn't reading too much into it.

"So, there are tons of Weasleys! Couldn't they just be, like, I dunno, cousins of cousins or something?"

It was not a bad suggestion, which Dumbledore had not failed to pick up on, "Yes, that seems about right, hmm? Weasleys it is," A smile dawned on the elder's face, "I will make an announcement at breakfast. Harry, show them to the Gryffindor common room," Flicking his wand, Rose watched as the Headmaster turned Al's hair a deep red and Scorpious' a light orange. When she caught the former blonde's eye, Rose was shocked to find them a shockingly bright blue. Freckles adorned his nose. "Come up with your cover story, tell whomever you wish about it, but don't speak of tonight," Nodding to Harry, Dumbledore stated, "You may tell Ron and Hermione, but only that they are from the future and are not who they look like," Looking at the other three, he said, "I have placed glamors on you. Take them off whenever you are alone or with each other, if you wish. I bid you goodnight, or good morning, if you will,"

And with that, they stood and exited the Headmaster's office.


	5. The Similarities of Potters

**A/N- A new chapter, YAY! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/faved. I can't wait to write the next chapter as it introduces Ron and Hermione and a very suspicious Ginny. Please review :)**

**Disclaimer- I (sadly) don't own Harry Potter. Or Draco Malfoy. I don't know which one is more tragic **

"Well," Harry stood in front of the Fat Lady with the three younger children in tow, nervous expressions gracing their features, "I'm sure you've all been here before,"

Albus gazed at his father for a moment, taking in the likenesses they shared. They both had green eyes, _Lily's_ eyes, as well as the unruly hair that was a deep brown, _almost _black color. They held the same face shape, similar body structure, though Al was a bit taller due to the male Weasley genes in him. Al did not have glasses like his father, however, and Harry had yet to sprout a light sprinkle of freckles across his face.

Surprisingly, Scorpious answered Al's dad with a smile, "I can't wait to see your face when you wake up and realize that you weren't dreaming,"

"Believe me," Harry Potter stated matter-of-factly before uttering the password so the portrait could swing forward to let them in, "I have dreamt worse," Pulling himself through the portrait hole, Al smiled upon realizing that the common room had not changed from his time 'till then. The sofas were a little less battered, the fire place a little less scorched, but the crimson walls laced with gold trimming were the same, and the armchairs were just as overly stuffed as ever. The warmth from the dying fire caused the worn-out teen to sway on his feet sleepily.

"It smells like home," Rose murmured distantly, her eyes glazed over. And indeed it did. The smoke that was left over from the fire and sweat of students long since asleep and scent from the spicy candles, while a bit pungent, reminded Al of days he had spent in the very same common room, chatting away with Rose and Scorpious and whoever else might happen to amble by. A faint pang of loneliness shot through the boy's heart; so _this _was homesickness.

"I-I think I need to go to bed," Scorpious whispered, the desperate tone of voice he used causing Al to look at his best mate. The usually grey eyes were full with something foreign to Al, tears.

_"Scorpious," Al called, his voice echoing down the hallway, "Scorp, c'mon," The blonde darted between students, eluding his dark-haired best friend. It was only their second year, and things had not been going too well since the start of term. Scorpious' eyes were always looking into nothing, and when Al tried and confront him about it, the walls went up so fast it wasn't hard to believe why people thought Scorpious was standoffish._

_ After a few tense moments of bursting through surprised and angered groups of people, Al spied the blonde head of hair disappear into the loo by a particularly peculiar painting of a young woman in bright orange bell bottom pants. Al followed his friend in, watching as Scorpious slid down the grey tiled wall. After checking the stalls for other boys, Al sat next to Scorpious on the ground, wincing at the defeated expression on the blonde's face._

_ Without moving his head, Scorpious spoke, "My dad is NOT a Death Eater," _

_ So that's what had been wrong. The fifth years had been teasing Scorpious since he started school, but Al had been too busy trying to hex their asses to realize what exactly they had been saying. First year had been a bundle of nerves anyways, and Al had not once taken notice to the obnoxious jeers from the older students. This year was different. It was as though the students had doubled their efforts to piss the Malfoy off._

_ "I know," Al replied, fiddling with his thumbs absently. He knew about the War and what had conspired, but he did not know the details. When Scorpious had come over for Christmas dinner and his parents had politely declined the invitation, Al had asked his dad why. All that his father had said was that Draco and he had a rivalry at school. After looking deeper, Al discovered that Mr. Malfoy had been caught up on the wrong side of the War but was pardoned upon the realization that he had 'switched sides' during the Final Battle. Al had accepted that there were many shades of grey and as the older Malfoy had never been rude to him he was not going to judge him based off what some of the meanest students in school had said._

_ "It's just… he was on Voldemort's side, Al! How do I know that they're not telling the truth?" Scorpious' voice shook; with anger or with fear Al could not tell._

_ "Well," The darker haired wizard turned towards the blonde one. Scorpious' shoulders were shuddering and a glistening tear had wormed its way down his face. Anger flaring up inside of him, Al continued speaking, "What do they know anyways? They don't live with you! Your dad doesn't even have a dark mark… right?"_

_ "I've never seen it," Scorpious said self-consciously._

_ "There you go," With a pointed hand gesture and a smug grin Al began to stand up._

_ "No," Scorpious' words stopped Al in removing himself from the ground which left the poor boy in a particularly awkward half-squatted position, "I've never seen my dad's left forearm at all," _

_ "Oh, well that doesn't prove anything. Don't cry, m'kay Scorp? They don't know anything," Al offered a hand to his best friend, who took it with a smile._

_ "Right. Dad would hate that. 'Malfoy's don't cry', he'd say," Al almost laughed; he could see the older of the two pacing in front of a dull fire at the Manor, lecturing Scorpious about manliness. _

_ Glancing at his battered watch, Al practically shouted, "Perhaps you shouldn't be so carefree. We're about to be late to potions in the worst way," _

Al couldn't remember seeing Scorpious cry since that day, despite the things he had been through. His best mate was a tough cookie to crack yet Al and Rose could always tell when the blonde was hurting because he wouldn't look them in the eye. And now they were in this peculiar situation which would not be reversed for a while, to which Scorpious' father hated him. It was the place where they discovered that the day back in second year they had been wrong; Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater.

"Bed sounds like a good idea," Harry caught the tears in the mini-Mafloy's eyes and made an overall decision. "I'm sure that Dumbledore took care of the sleeping accommodations," Rose looked nervous; she was about to go into a room of sleeping girls, none of which she knew well except for her mother, who was the same age as her at this point in time.

"Er, right, I'll just be going then?" Shuffling on her feet she made no implication that she was going to walk up the stairs.

Scorpious was avoiding everyone's gazes so Al took charge. "Let's come up with a story first,"

"A story?" Rose's brow furrowed and Al's dad shut his eyes for a long moment, as though warding off a headache that could be caused by a lack of sleep.

"Yeah. What are we going to tell people when they magically discover three new students at school? 'Oh hey, we're from the past and, GUESS WHAT? Voldemort dies-'"

"Albus," Scorpious' deep voice cut through Al's rant. Flushing scarlet, he snapped his mouth closed, surprised to find that his dad had not even twitched at the thought of Voldemort's death.

"Let's just be distant relatives to the Weasley's who were homeschooled until our parents decided that we should go to Hogwarts. Unfortunately they completely forgot that school starts in September, not December, but Dumbledore was cool with us being late comers. And we're triplets… or, how about Al and I are fraternal twins and Scorpious is our Irish twin," Rose spoke so quickly that Al almost didn't catch it all, "Good? Good. I'm tired, and I plan on marching up those stairs and passing out in about five seconds. Goodnight,"

Having his past 'life' molded before his very eyes, Al watched as his impatient and rash cousin stalked towards the Girl's Dorms, where she disappeared behind the door.

"I love it when things are decided for me," Scorpious muttered sarcastically, "It makes everything so fucking simple and uncontrollable,"

Sympathy for Scorpious ran through Al's head as he followed a yawning Harry towards the boy's dorms. He could only imagine what was going through the former blonde's head; he had been thrown into the Slytherin Common rooms, a house that he had been predicted to be in but wasn't, found out his father had been a Death Eater at sixteen, was made to impersonate a Weasley, a family which he had been raised to despise (although he didn't) and now Rose was dictating their fake past's without a second thought. It all felt like a bad dream in which Al would wake up confused and concerned for his mental health.

Like the common room, not much had changed in the past (next?) twenty some odd years in the boy's dormitories. The same four-poster beds adorned in gold and red remained, with sleeping boys in them to match. There were three beds, two of which were made, that were unoccupied. Al glanced around, smirking in a Malfoy-like fashion when he heard someone who he thought was his Uncle Ron emit a rather loud snore. Glancing about once more, the youngest Potter's eyes locked on the trunks at the end of the crisply-made beds, which had gold initials engraved in the dark wood. The grey light from the partly covered windows was enough for him to make out 'A.S.P' on one and 'S.H.M.' on another.

"Dumbledore is a bloody genius," Al whispered, more to himself than anything. Without a second though he ripped a white sheet on one of the beds back and, kicking off his shoes, fell into it, not completely aware of how tired he was until his head hit the pillow.


	6. The Granger Factor

Scorpious had been having the strangest dream.

First, he had worked up enough courage to kiss Rose. The thought had been on his mind since fourth year, when the hormones hit him hard, like the crack of a baseball against a wooden bat. Then, Al had caught them. In his dream, it was hella awkward. And then James Mother-Fire trucking Potter had a time turner and it broke all over Al, Rose and Scorpious. So, then they end up in the Slytherin Common room in 1996, where Scorpious' father was. He was cruel and proceeded to flash them his Dark Mark. THEN they had gone to see Dumbledore, where they met up with Harry in the hall. After being revealed by Rose's clumsiness, they all ended up posing as Weasley's before going back to the Gryffindor common rooms to sleep.

Scorpious laughed at his subconscious, aware that his eyes were not open but he was, in fact, lying down. What a silly dream, a silly, silly, silly…

"Is he barking mad?"

It was a voice that sounded oddly familiar to Scorpious, and he tried to discover the owner without letting them know that he was conscious.

"I mean, he's got to be," This voice was different, slightly Scottish, perhaps? "He's laughin' in his sleep, he is!"

"Yeah, well, he does dream about… _odd _things," That was Al. Most definitely. But… what was Al doing in his bedroom?

Opening his eyes at last, Scorpious reeled back when he realized that five curious male faces were staring down at him.

"Ohhh, he's awake now," A familiar voice came out of the slightly chubby brunette to his left. Scorpious glanced up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he did so.

"Er," Sticking out his hand to the one who spoke last, Scorpious began speaking in a sleep-deprived haze, "Hello. What's your name?"

"Neville," This boy was too chipper, Scorpious decided, it's much too early to be happy, "Neville Longbottom," So that's why his voice sounded familiar… This was Professor Longbottom when he was sixteen! He looked so… young! Scorpious almost fell off the bed, "What's yours then?"

"Sc-" About to blurt out 'Scorpious Malfoy', he slapped his hand over his mouth just in time. That would not go over well at all, "Er," Ignoring the confused looks about him, Scorpious looked directly at Neville, "Victor. Victor…" RIGHT, the 'story' Rose had created, "Weasley,"

A small cough came from the red head in the group of gaggling boys, "We don't have any Victor's in our family," Ronald Weasley stated flatly, his blue eyes narrowed.

Being a Gryffindor was great. Scorpious had met many great people who probably wouldn't have spared him a second look had he been in Slytherin. However, there were times when Scorpious desperately wanted to be in the house of the snakes. Not because he disliked Gryffindor, or wanted to please his father. No, Scorpious was, point blank, terrible at lying. And all Slytherins had an uncanny knack for it.

"Er…" Rubbing the back of his neck, Scorpious propped himself up on an elbow, "Long lost relative? I dunno much, my parents are nutty," Great. Now they'll assume I'm a basket case too.

"Yeah," Another voice stated from a bed nearby, "Our parents are rubbish with family. We just know we've got the same last name… Hey, that rhymed!" Scorpious sighed with relief as he recognized Al's voice and the way that he had the tendency to change the topic so rapidly.

"Yes," Harry's voice soothed Ron as Scorpious' attention was yanked back to the boys in front of him, "Right, well you never know, Ron. My dad had a distant cousin who…"

Scorpious ignored his friend's dad's words, as he was busy sorting out what had happened the previous night.

His dream hadn't been a dream at all. He really had kissed Rose, and she looked quite pleased about it. Then there was the faking Weasley's and the glamor charm thing that Dumbledore had performed… yes, that too. The time turner and bloody James… And his father.

His father was a Death Eater.

Scorpious' world tilted and swirled, his mouth going slack as he considered the aspect of his dad. His dad was a-a-a-a-

"Shit, Seamus, look attim, he looks like he's gonna be sick!" Someone who had not spoken yet mentioned uselessly.

Scorpious reached down and pinched his leg through his jeans. Hard. The faces of the boys came back into focus along with the pain of his nails digging into his skin. "Sorry," He muttered, avoiding everyone's eyes, "It was a long night,"

Harry and Al exchanged a brief look that Scorpious did not see. The boys gathered around the bed began to nod in affirmation, turning to Al or talk to each other. Scorpious stood, stretching his stiff muscles. For a split second he panicked, realizing that he had no robes, but then he remembered the trunk that had been placed at the end of his bed. Approaching it as if it were going to bite him, the young wizard took a deep, shuddering breath and yanked the top open.

Inside there were layers upon layers of clothes. Books were placed in neat stacks. There was a brown, over-the-shoulder bag for him to carry his things in, a cauldron, a brand new set of scales, and parchment, quills and ink galore. Scorpious saw a note sticking to the top of the robes. Picking up the parchment and unfolding hit, Scorpious read the loopy hand writing-

S.M.,

I hope that you find everything according to size. If not, feel free to come see me after the day is done and we can arrange something for you. Please remember that the Forbidden Forrest is in fact off limits and the Black Lake is not a swimming pool.

Best Wishes,

A.D.

Scorpious reread the note. The man was bonkers! But in a genius sort of way that made you feel all… _appreciated. _

Snatching the Hogwarts uniform, Gryffindor tie, and black robes, Scorpious ran off to change.

_"Nobody likes you, Rose!" Came the faint cry of a very angry eleven year old boy. Albus Potter stared at his studious cousin, her face shield from the mass of hair atop her head._

_Scorpious, an outcast in his own common room for reasons he did not quite understand, was curled up in a ball reading in an armchair when he heard their fight._

_"Maybe if you studied more, then you wouldn't come crying to me when you need something done,"_

_"Well, at least I have friends,"_

_"Oh yeah! I have friends too, you know!"_

_"Like who?"_

_"Well, there's Alice Longbottom…"_

_"She doesn't count, you've known her since you were in nappies,"_

_"Al, you are being a prat! You sound a lot like James right now…"_

_Then came the atomic bomb._

_"Nobody likes you, Rose!" _

_Al froze, as did most of the common room. Slapping a hand over his mouth, the dark haired eleven year old looked immediately sorry. His green eyes got wide and his face paled, "Listen, Rose, I-I didn't mean it…"_

_A sniffle could be heard from across the room, which was now dead silent. It was a delicate, girly sniffle that had come out of no other than THE Rose Weasley, the girl who never cried, even when she was 'accidentally' pushed down the stairs by some cruel Slytherin sixth years. Without a word, she got up, abandoning her books, rushing right past Scorpious and through the portrait hole. As soon as it slammed shut, whispers erupted._

_Al hung his head, a defeated expression upon his face. Scorpious felt a rush of anger. He and Al weren't friends per se, but they sat next to each other in several classes and had engaged in perfectly normal conversation. But how could he say such mean things? Rose was bossy yes, but she was also helpful, and nice if you took the time to get to know her. _

_Without thinking, Scorpious put his bookmark in the book and slammed it shut. Leaving it on the chair he opened the portrait hole, shutting the fat lady painting as delicately as possible. His ears perked up as he listened for the sound of crying. He moved to the right, trying to detect where she might have gone. He left the corridor, moving his head from side to side, searching the empty classrooms on the floor. Scorpious had been searching for at least twenty minutes before he heard the faint sound of sobbing from behind a tapestry. Pulling the thick material back, the blonde was not shocked when he found a sniffling Rose Weasley. Sensing someone else in her presence she glanced up through watery blue eyes, her bottom lip puckering out in the sweetest gesture Scorpious had ever seen._

_His eleven year old brain was not in any means girl crazy, but his breath hitched in his throat when he saw her tear-stained cheeks. Without her permission, Scorpious sat next to her, his back to the wall. She turned her head to glare at him, but it wasn't very intimidating due to her red eyes and puffy cheeks. Scorpious didn't care. Rose Weasley was the prettiest specimen of girl he had ever had an encounter with._

_"Hullo," The blonde smiled at the auburn-haired witch, "I'm Scorpious Mafloy,"_

_Rose's face darkened at the mention of his last name, "I know who you are, Malfoy,"_

_"Please, call me Scorpious. Or Scorp. Or Ious. I-I really don't care," Flushing a deep red, Scorpious diverted his eyes, staring instead at a small brown spider crawling by his foot on the floor._

_"I don't want to call you anything," Rose sniffed, running a hand across her cheek to wipe away a tear, "Now can you leave me alone please?"_

_Scorpious ran a hand through his soft hair, "Listen, I don't want to fight with you, Rose, I just wanted to come and comfort you,"_

_She stood up so fast Scorpious almost got kicked in the gut._

_"I do not need your help, Malfoy. I'm not an idiot, I know you're just the spawn of Death Eaters but—"_

_Scorpious stood too, his usually calm grey eyes stormy, "My Dad is not a Death Eater, Rose. He's a good man and I love him," He turned away from her surprised expression, "Listen, I'm sorry. I just wanted to come and tell you that people do in fact enjoy your company,"_

_Before he could walk out on Rose Weasley, her voice came from behind him, "Like who?" It was small and delicate; timid, like a small child around someone new._

_"Like me, Rose. I like talking to you, especially when you're not accusing my family of being evil," Scorpious was sure that she'd yell at him or shove him or something, instead she flung her arms around his neck in an awkward backwards hug._

_"Th-th-thank you Sc-Sc-Scorpious," Dear Merlin was she crying __**again**__? "I'm s-sorry I called your D-Dad a D-Death Eater," She buried her snotty nose against his neck, but Scorpious didn't even flinch. Normally the action would disturb him there was something different about Rose. He didn't mind her presence at all._

_They sat and talked for an hour before Rose glanced at her watch and mentioned that they shouldn't be out after curfew. Scorpious and she had left the Common Room as enemies, but they came back as friends._

Yanking on his left trainer, Scorpious walked out of the laboratories, and through the dorm, catching Al as he finished his conversation with Dean Thomas.

"So here's the dealio," Al muttered as they trotted down the steps to the common room, "Our parents are nice, if not spacy people who work abroad and have always taken us with them. However, they decided to send us to Hogwarts this year, and even got special permission from Dumbledore. Our parents, being as strange as they are, forgot that school actually starts in September, not December, so they sent us here last night,"

Scorpious remained silent for a second, just a second, before bursting into laughter.

"I-I-I..." Trying to regain control, Scorpious paused, leaning against the railing. What an idea! Parents who believe the school year starts during December, honestly!

"Scorpiooooous this isn't funnnnny!" Al whined, stomping his feet like a child. This only made Scorpious burst into more choking half-laughs that sounded more like wheezes. Many people deal with stress differently and while Al got pouty and moody, Scorpious thought of everything as a joke.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh… Al but it is don't you see!"

"Shut it, you bloody prat, we've got to get a move on!" Al yanked his friend's arm, forcing him to walk. Upon reaching the common room, much to Scorpious' delight, no one looked at them weird. In fact, everyone seemed to be too excited to bother with looking in the direction of the boy's dorms at all.

"Wonder what everyone is so bloody happy about…" Al muttered under his breath. Scorpious shrugged to appease his friend while really he was scouring the room for Rose.

A light tap on the shoulder made Scorpious spin about, only to be faced with a very young, very _pretty _Hermione Granger.

"Oh," She sounded a bit disappointed, "Sorry, I… I thought you were someone else," Scorpious ran a hand through his now red hair, feeling as though someone had stuck him under a microscope. Hermione's eyes narrowed at him, a telltale sign that she was trying to place his face with a name, "I haven't seen you around here before… What's your name?"

"Victor," Giving no last name, Scorpious stuck his hand out, smiling when she took it.

"Victor… I dated someone named Victor for a while during fourth year… except his was Vi-k-tOr…. Pronounced funny and spelled with a 'k'," She flushed a faint pink at the memory before glancing over Scorpious' shoulder, "Who's your friend?"

"This is my… brother…" Scorpious looked at Al for help.

"Benito," Taking her hand, he kissed it shamelessly, "I was conceived in Italy,"

Groaning at the disgusting flirtation, Scorpious added lightly, "Ah, yes, but we call him 'Lil Ben because he's barely old enough to be considered a sixth year at this school,"

Dropping his future aunt's hand, Al glared at his best friend, "Screw you, Vicky,"

"You want to go?" Scorpious asked tauntingly, raising an eye brow in jest.

"Boys, why must you fight?" A familiar voice came from directly behind Scorpious. Both he and Al dropped the tense posture they'd taken, and Scorpious turned to face Rose.

"Hullo," He scratched the back of his neck absently, trying not to imagine the kiss in the garden.

"Can't you guys play nice for once in your lifetimes?" Rose's arms crossed over her chest, which Scorpious found distracting.

"Listen, Ro—" Al started to say something, but Scorpious cut him off.

"No, it's not important, Benito, because we are about to miss breakfast if we don't get our sorry Gryffindor butts down there,"

Rose looked eternally grateful for Scorpious' interruption, but before he could say anything she turned to her mom and said, "Listen, do you want to walk down with us? I could use a helping hand, after all, I've never been here before…"

Scorpious almost snorted. What a load of bull shi-

"Sure!" The brunette's voice halted Scorpious' thoughts, "What's your name?"

"Elizabeth," _Ooh, Victorian, _Scorpious thought before mentally slapping himself, "Please, call me Lizzy if you want," As a side note, 'Lizzy' added, "Oh, and I'm related to these two bimbos," She jerked her thumbs back, gesturing to the two of them.

"Yep, we're twinsies, aren't we Lizabeth," Scorpious punched her casually in the shoulder, which Rose did not return.

Just then, Al's stomach growled rather loudly.

"We should probably go down to the Great Hall now…" Hermione mentioned. Sure enough, the common room was almost completely empty, save a few first years who were examining a large book.

"Right," Rose agreed, slinging her bag over her shoulder, "Let's go,"

"You won't need that," Hermione told her future daughter, motioning towards the bag, "There's a Quidditch game today,"

"Really?" Al asked immediately, jumping up and down with excitement, "Against who?"

"Slytherin, duh!" A particularly nosy first year called. Hermione shot the boy an offending hand gesture for no particular reason, which sent Scorpious into a fit of laughter again, which earned a respectable slap on the back of the head from Rose.

_This is going to be an interesting day._

"I can't believe it, I just can't believe it!" Hermione ranted to a very bored Scorpious as they waited for the game to start, "Felix Felicis is a _luck_ potion… and that's _cheating!_" Honestly, Scorpious didn't see the big deal.

Sure, Harry had been acting weird by slipping Ron some not-so-subtly at breakfast, but then again, who cared? It was just a little luck before a big, important, nerve-wracking game. Who got that upset over a little advantage? Compared to her mom, Rose looked like a saint.

Not like Scorpious had anything against the 'Brightest Witch of Her Age'. She was a great conversationalist, she had a genuine smile and a good heart. However, she was a bossier than Rose during OWL week!

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game began.

Scorpious zoned out for most of the game. Reality was crashing in, and the waves were going to drag him under. _It's 1996, it's 1996, it's 1996! I'm sitting next to a girl who I know as Mrs. Weasley, or 'Rose's Mum' at sixteen! How are we going to get home, how are we going to live here, what if we never get home and- _

"YES!" Harry Potter cried as he landed the broom on the pitch, a glittering gold ball (_the snitch_ Scorpious realized) clutched tightly in his fist. On auto-pilot Scorpious jumped up, screaming with the rest of the crowd. Al's voice practically drown out his own and Rose, who was sitting on the other side of Al, looked exceptionally pleased.

"Oh my God we won!" Hermione jumped up and down, grabbing the first person she could find.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Scorpious felt Hermione Granger jump into against him. In order to support her, Scorpious pulled his hands to her waist. Without realizing how caught up they were in the excitement of winning, Hermione kissed him.


	7. The Match

_A/N- Hello there! Here we go, the next chapter! I am not in love with this one, but I wanted to update. On a side note, I hope everyone had a great new year/xmas/whatever holiday you celebrate. I am sorry that I didn't post this in my last chapter but my A/N got deleted. _

_SOO that's it. ENJOY!_

_Disclaimer- Although I used some dialogue from HBP, Harry Potter is (sadly) NOT mine. _

Chapter Six

Rose's eyes fluttered as a large amount of sunlight hit them, causing her internal vision to go red. Frowning she threw an arm over her face to make the heat stop frying her eyeballs through the lids. A high-pitched squeal could be heard but it sounded muffled, distant, as most sounds did in the waking hours of the morning.

"Mmmm, not yet Mum, five more minutes…"

Rolling onto her side, Rose yanked the sheet up over her head.

"Well she sounds British," A Hermione sounding voice snapped.

"Yes, but she looks a bit Irish, doesn't she?" A giggle erupted from the mouth of whoever had shrieked earlier.

"Whatever, Lavender…" _Why does that name ring a bell?_

Eyes flying open, Rose was met with the sight of two brunette women going at eachother.

"Who _cares _who she is, Lav?" That was an Indian girl standing next to the girl she was addressing, the taller, more promiscuous girl of the two fighting.

"Whatever," Lavender flicked a long strand of hair behind her shoulder before grabbing the darker-skinned girl's arm and leading her out the steps. Hermione ran a hand through her wild hair, flopping onto what Rose presumed was her bed, a defeated expression on her face.

Propping herself up with a hand, Rose pushed the covers sloppily off her legs. _You can do this Rosie. Just don't say anything stupid…_

Hermione's sharp gaze snapped up to the new red-haired girl. She looked awfully familiar, with her warm blue eyes and freckles. "Oh, hullo there," Rose's mum stood, straightening her plaid skirt beneath her robes, "Who are you?"

Rose's head felt like someone had suddenly dropped an anchor on it. _What if I say the wrong thing? Oh dear Gods, what if I tell her that I'm her future daughter who was brought back in time by my cousin? She'll think I'm nuts! Or what if Scorp and Al already told all the boys my fake name, and I tell my mum a different one? What if..._

Hermione cleared her throat, expectant.

"Oh, sorry," Sticking out her hand, Rose smiled, "I'm Eliz—"

"'Mione, hurry!" A wild mane of red hair opened the door, and Rose found herself looking into the younger face of her Aunt Ginny. She smoothed her hair back into its luscious place, stamping her foot impatiently, "I'm serious, Hermione, we should be getting on to breakfast," Ginny's intense look shifted to Rose, and the younger red-head smiled.

"Oh hello! Didn't see you there!" Ginny's warm smile seemed to light up the deep red walls with golden trimming. Rose smirked, which was a terrible habit she had picked up from Scorpious.

Scorpious…

"What time is it?" Rose turned to her mother, who flipped her wrist up, yanking her robes back. She had a small watch with a purple band on her arm, which she gazed at intently.

"You're right Gin, we do have to go!" Hermione looked back at Rose, "But… but you go ahead. I'll wait here. You'll need a guide around the castle, or at least to get to the Great Hall,"

Ginny nodded absently, and she stuck her head out of the door for half a second, as if she was looking for someone. "Alright, Hermione, I'll see you then," And with that, Al's mum was gone.

Rose approached the end of her bed, where a large mahogany trunk was resting. Carved into it were the loopy initials 'R.W.' Rose smiled at the trunk; it must've been Headmaster Dumbledore who had done this for her. She wondered for a second if her cousin and best friend had each gotten one before curiosity seized her brain and she threw the lid open.

Inside there were stacks of books, robes and Hogwarts uniforms, a set of nice scales, a cauldron, a satchel for her to carry her things in, a small bag that Rose assumed were toiletries, quills, ink, and parchment. There was a note lying on top of a set of rather nice muggle sneakers. Picking it up, Rose's eyes scanned over the loopy words written;

Dear Rose,

I hope that you have enjoyed your first night back at Hogwarts. I hope that the robes are the right size, and that the toiletries are enough for your womanly duties (_Womanly… Oh, _Rose felt an uncalled for blush creep up her cheeks) If not then please alert Madam Promfrey. She was the one who put them together.

My Sincerest Apology for this Awkward Letter,

A.D.

P.S. Please note that Filch now watches over the broom cupboards.

Rose stuffed the note deep into the recesses of her new trunk. She didn't need anyone to find that. Taking a pair of robes, along with her new uniform, shoes and toiletries, Rose headed into the toiletries. She was pleased to find that everything fit her nicely, and when she opened the little blue toiletries bag she was pleased to find a toothbrush, toothpaste, a small hair brush and a sealed stick of lip balm. It was the wizarding kind; it adjusted to the softness and smoothness of the users lips. Rose applied some, smacking her lips together. The mirror she was looking into had a spider-thin crack in it, straight across. Rose frowned then, running the nail of her pointer finger across it. It puzzled her, confused her. Why had someone not fixed it with magic?

Shaking her head, Rose turned away. It was no good to think of things like that. There was a crack in the mirror. It didn't mean anything. Rose gathered her things, including the yellow dress which she had slept in the night before, and walked back to her Dorm. After retrieving her books (yes, ALL of her books) and shoved them into a bag, she walked down to the common room.

Sighing in relief, Rose saw a red-haired Scorpious taunting a smirking Al. Her mum was hovering in the background, looking at a loss for what to do. Sighing, Rose walked up behind Scorpious, a sour expression on her face.

"Boys, why must you fight?" Scorpious and the now red-headed Al dropped their tense posture, the taller of the two turning to face her.

"Hullo," Scorpious rubbed the back of his neck, a brush of pink making an appearance on his face. Rose would've made some crack about the 'Malfoy's not getting embarrassed' had her sixteen year-old mother not been present.

"Can't you guys play nice for once in your lifetimes?" Rose crossed her arms over her chest. Scorpious' eyes migrated there, and Rose almost snorted. _Pervert._

Al seemed to notice too, because he said, "Listen, Ro—"

"No, it's not important, Benito, because we are about to miss breakfast if we don't get our sorry Gryffindor butts down there," Scorpious interrupted. _Benito? Really, Albus?_

Rose smiled Scorpious before turning to face her mother, "Listen, do you want to walk down with us? I could use a helping hand, after all, I've never been here before…"

Of course it was a lie, but Rose was not about to announce that they were from the future.

"Sure!" Hermione replied, a friendly look in her eye, "What's your name?"

"Elizabeth," Rose had always liked that name, it was so royal and way more interesting than Rose, "Please, call me Lizzie… Oh, and I'm related to these two bimbos," She jerked her thumbs back, gesturing to the two of them.

"Yep, we're twinsies, aren't we Lizabeth," Scorpious punched her gently in the shoulder. Rose glowered at him.

It was then that Al's stomach gave a loud rumble.

"We should probably go down to the Great Hall now…" Hermione said helpfully. The common room was nearly deserted anyways, except for a few younger students who were gathered around something that looked like a book.

"Right," Rose agreed, slinging her bag over her shoulder, "Let's go,"

"You won't need that," Hermione told her simply, gesturing towards the bag in a casual manner, "There's a Quidditch game today,"

"Really?" Al looked as though Christmas had come early, "Against who?"

"Slytherin, duh!" A small, awkward boy of about twelve called. Hermione smirked and tossed her middle finger up in the air, to which Rose blanched. Her mum… _Hermione Granger… _had just flipped some first year off! This of course made Scorpious laugh like a madman. Rose proceeded to whack him on the back of the head, trying to knock some sense into him.

"Ow, Lizzie, you don't have to be so mean!" Scorpious rubbed the back of his head. Rose shrugged and removed her bag, her mind already on other things.

"Whatever, Vicky—"

"Would you stop calling me that, _Benito_?" Scorpious' voice was full of malice, and Rose almost giggled. Her head snapped back up at the boys (_They're your 'brothers' now, Rose) _and she stated simply;

"I'm putting this away,"

So she climbed the stairs for what felt like the umpteenth time and dropped the bag on her bed, before opening her trunk. Inside, beneath the robes, there was a dark red sweater that looked soft and warm. In the weak morning sunlight, several of the strands glowed gold. Yanking it over her head, she returned to meet Albus, Scorpious and her… mum. Upon reaching her destination, however, she found that only Hermione Granger remained.

"They went to go get coats," The brunette said with a shrug, her brown eyes drifting about the room. She was obviously distracted about something, or else she would be questioning Rose about who exactly she was and why she was at Hogwarts.

Just as Hermione was refocusing on Rose, inquiries about 'Benito', 'Vickey', and 'Lizabeth' swarming at her lips, her best friend and cousin came waltzing down the stairs in matching red blazers. Scorpious' stomach growled rather loudly, to which Rose giggled. The four then headed down to breakfast, hungry looks on their faces.

The Great Hall was madness.

Every single Slytherin was dressed in green and silver, 'booing' the Gryffindors. Rose, Scorpious and Al flanked Hermione as she made her way into the mass of red and gold. Rose's eyes flickered to Draco Malfoy, who was yelling foul things about her father. He caught her looking at him and paled (_was that even possible?_) before resuming his cursing without a hitch. Scorpious grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently before letting go, causing Rose to forget Draco Malfoy entirely.

Hermione had approached Ron and Harry, a timid look in her eye, "How are you both feeling?"

"Fine," Harry responded before handing Rose's Dad a cup of pumpkin juice, "There you go Ron. Drink up,"

_Oh, _Rose realized, _It's _this_ Quidditch game. The one where Dad thought that Uncle Harry put the Felix Felicis in his drink so he played amazingly… And mum freaked out, of course._

As if on cue, Hermione began to speak.

"Don't drink that Ron!" Her voice was shrill and high.

Harry and Ron both looked up expectantly, completely ignoring Rose, Scorpious and Al. They stood behind Rose's mum awkwardly, waiting for the scene to unfold.

"Why not?" _Leave it to Dad to be totally oblivious,_ Rose snickered.

Hermione's eyes shifted to Harry, who was batting his eyelashes innocently, 'You just put something in that drink,"

"Excuse me?" Harry's voice was a little too high, even for one who was bad at lying. Harry _wanted _Ron to suspect something.

"You heard me. I saw you. You just tipped something into Ron's drink. You've got the bottle in your hand right now!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rose saw a flash of Harry's hand, probably tucking the said bottle into his robes pocket.

"Ron, I warn you, don't drink it!" Rose's mum was truly scared now, her tone reaching new levels of pitch. Ron reached for the glass and, tipping it back, drowned the thing in a single drink.

"Stop bossing me around, Hermione," Rose had never in her life wanted to whack someone as hard as she did her father. They were going to be married eventually, for the love of Merlin!

Hermione glowered at her future husband, before leaning down and whispering something low in Harry's ear. Harry muttered something back, to which Hermione's mouth fell open with a small pop. Closing it hastily, she stormed away from her two best friends, leaving Al, Scorpious and Rose blinking at what they had just seen.

"Hullo, mind if we sit with you?" Al's voice cut through the sound of Ron's lip-smacking. Harry glanced up, recognizing them from the night before. Smiling warmly, he nodded.

"Sure, but I must admit, breakfast is nearly over," They all sat hastily, yanking various pieces of food onto their plates.

"Hullo, I'm Beni—" Almost gagging on a piece of bacon, Al chewed for a moment before repeating, "I'm Benito,"

Scorpious paused his constant eating to mutter, "Victor,"

"Elizabeth," Rose stuck out a hand to Ron, who took it sweetly, "Elizabeth Weasley,"

Surprisingly, Ron didn't look as shocked as he should have.

"Oh, you all related then? Yeah, you're brother's explained how we're distant relatives of some kind, I think it was,"

Rose felt her eyebrows go up, and she turned to face Al. How he had convinced her father to believe the story she had made up the night before she would never know.

"Nearly time," Rose's uncle Harry stated, smiling at Ron. They both stood and, without so much as a glance back, walked out of the Great Hall.

Scorpious blinked rapidly, his eyes scanning the room, "Well, that was…"

"No different than how we usually act," Al filled in before taking a sip of orange juice, "I mean, honestly. Rose is bossy—"

"I am not!"

"Scorpious is daft,"

"Oi, that's a lie,"

"And I am exactly like my dad; cunning and wise,"

Rose snorted in a very unlady-like fashion and Scorpious looked appalled. Had anyone been listening in on their conversation they would've been really confused but, as it turned out, everyone was too hyped up for the game to notice Al's head slowly inflating.

_Or was it his ego?_

"You're an idiot, _Benito, _but Vicky and I here still love you,"

Rose watched as her cousin's face slowly turned the color of his hair. Scorpious was no longer paying attention to their little dispute; instead his eyes were trained on someone across the hall. Rose followed his gaze, only to find a rather loud Draco screaming at the Gryffindors, a silver and green scarf around his neck.

_Oh._

"Scorp," She whispered, putting a hand on his arm. He turned to look at her before letting out a low breath and smirking.

"You called m'lady?" His tone was low, and it tantalized her.

"Don't want to be caught flirting with your own sister, now do you?" Rose retorted softly before taking her hand away. She quickly averted her eyes, trying not to flush.

Al caught her attention by saying, "Lizzie, we should get going,"

Indeed, students were beginning to get up and leave in groups of threes and fours. Several Hufflepuffs that passed by Al giggled, and he winked at them. Rose fought the urge to throw her heavy goblet at him as they stood. He was such a prat sometimes.

"Rose, look, it really is Slytherin versus Gryffindor," Scorpious told her when they had taken their seats. Somewhere along the line they had caught up with Hermione, who was sitting next to Scorpious and venting angrily about the potion that Harry had 'put' in Ron's drink.

"Could they be any more irresponsible? Honestly, you would think that they were children!" Rose's mum asked Scorpious sharply. He looked at a loss for words, and opted to nod his head in agreement instead.

Al was talking to an enthusiastic Gryffindor fourth year on his left about various Quidditch plays.

Rose watched as the teams paraded onto the pitch before shaking hands and kicking off. Her uncle Harry flew high into the sky, his eyes flickering around for the snitch. A rather snobbish voice came over the magically-magnified megaphone.

"Well, there they go, and I think we're all surprised to see the team that Potter's put together this year. Many thought, given Ronald Weasley's patchy performance as keeper last year, that he might be off the team, but of course, a close personal friendship with the Captain does help…"

Rose clenched her jaw. Her dad was fantastic at Quidditch. Why couldn't that dumbass blonde announcing see that?

As soon as the Slytherin's cheered, Rose understood why he detested her father so much.

The match continued, with several (great) saves from her father and a few tense moments in which it looked like Harry wasn't going to catch the snitch. However, the Slytherin seeker let the golden ball slip through his fingers and…

"YES!" Her uncle cried, his hand held up in triumph. She grinned and clapped her hands, looking around at the happy spectators around her…

Al was yelling excitably to her left, high-fiving each and every person around him. Rose heard a faint crash but didn't look towards the source as her eyes had drifted right… and they landed on Scorpious. Kissing someone. A very brunette someone.

Rose felt her mouth fall open in shock. Panic and anger choked her until she couldn't breathe in fear of dying. Scorpious, _her _best friend and the boy she had recently discovered feelings for, was kissing her MOTHER. Granted, her mother was sixteen at the moment, but still!

As though they realized what they were doing too late, Scorpious and Hermione jumped apart. Hermione was bright red, mumbling something about being 'caught in the moment'. Scorpious wouldn't look at her, instead his eyes were fixed at the ground.

Before Scorpious could see her hurt expression, Rose turned and ran through the crowds, out of the pitch, towards Hogwarts.


	8. James Potter, Complete and Total Idiot

_A/N- While rereading the HBP, I realized that Draco was crying in the boys bathroom and Myrtle met him there. Oops. Just mentally correct that mistake from ch. 1. _

_I know this chapter is the definition of filler and also extremely short, but the next chapter will be longer and much more interesting._

_On a side note, please review if you want the whole Draco/Rose thing to go on (No romance, just friendship. I am not sure where I want to take their relationship and I would like to hear what you guys think)_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter blahblahblah_

Chapter Eight

Draco ran a tired hand through his hair, a look of intense thought on his face. The fireplace was really quite an interesting place to focus his attention on; dusty soot covered the stones and the green fire was cackling away. If there was one thing that would never change it was the Slytherin fireplace. The flames would always be green and the walls would always be sooty. Nothing would be different about it tomorrow, or in a week, or in a year.

Looking as though they'd been through hell and back, the entire Slytherin Quidditch team came romping into the common room, sour expressions on their faces. Draco watched as Harper, the fifth year he had tipped off to play for him, broke off from the rest of the team. He headed straight for the blonde on the couch, his face murderous.

"Malfoy!" Harper cried loudly, making several people look up in surprise, "I hope you're happy. We lost. To bloody Gryffindor! Had YOU not been frolicking off doing whatever the hell you wanted to—"

_Ah. So they had lost to Gryffindor._

Draco stood, anger brewing in his heart. If only this scrawny little _shrimp _knew what he was up to, he wouldn't dare contradict him. Besides, he had paid Harper to play. Why couldn't the boy be like a normal Slytherin and keep his damn trap shut?

"I am older and much more important than you, Harper, and I suggest you keep that in mind the next time you want to insult me and my motives," Draco replied sharply, shoving him against the cool stone wall.

Narrowing his eyes, Harper (stupidly) answered, "Just because your Daddy's in Azkaban—"

Reeling back, Draco punched the little twit right in the nose.

"You should really think twice about what you say, Harper," The blonde was cold and unforgiving when he stepped away, "After all these years in Slytherin…"

With one hand over his bleeding nose, Harper shoved Draco violently with the other. It was enough force that he fell back into a small table, shattering several glass objects that resided there. They shattered and cut into Draco's skin through his robes.

Hearing the sound from across the room, a previously occupied Crabbe and Goyle rushed forward from a corner of the common room to help him up. Waving their hands off he stood, glared at Harper in what Draco hoped was an intimidating fashion, and stumbled out of the room.

Wandering through the dungeons until he found a rather dank, secluded corner, Draco sat. He muttered several healing spells on his back and arms, hoping that the cuts were not severe enough to require a trip to the hospital wing. He did not want to go there; Madam Pomfrey was too inquisitive. Draco found it best to heal himself with magic the best he could and let the rest go away naturally.

So the blonde left his secluded area, not considering mending his robes or cleansing his shirt of blood. It was simply not worth the effort.

_Damn Harper. It's not my fault that I have to mend a fucking vanishing cabinet. I don't have time for Quidditch. It's just more stress I don't need, and I'm supposed to off Dumbledore before the end of this year! And let Death Eaters into the school. All to redeem the Malfoy name in the eyes of the Dark Lord. _

Rounding a corner, Draco was too lost in thought to see the red-eyed, tear-stained Rose Weasley lying on the ground. Therefore, he screamed like a little girl when he fell on top of her.

"Holy Shit!" Cried she, squirming uncomfortably, "W-What…"

Draco pushed back on his heels, squatting to the side of her. Rose (_that was her name, right?_) grimaced and rubbed at her stomach, where his head had been. "Sorry," He muttered, avoiding her piercing blue eyes. Those eyes were familiar…

"S'all right," Rose picked at the end of a strand of hair, "Accidents happen,"

It was then that Draco got a good look at her. If she was from the future (_Not like she is, _Draco thought in a rather stubborn manner, though the logical part of his brain was telling him that time turners could go back years), she would definitely be Weasley and Granger's kid. She had the Weasley hair of course, with sky-like eyes. Her skin was tan, and she had freckles. But her face was that of Granger's; heart-shaped with a small nose and curved lips. She looked like Weasley and Granger's love child. How could she not be from the future?

"You're hurt," She mentioned casually, motioning towards his torn and bloodied clothes. A hot flash of defiance came over Draco. Why hadn't he fixed his robes when he had a chance?

"I'm aware," Draco suddenly felt self-conscious, yanking on his sleeves to be sure no skin was showing above his wrists. This was one of the strangest situations he had been in since stepping foot into the castle this year.

"You know," Rose broke the silence that had fallen between them, "Scorpious is your son,"

A bitter laugh escaped the blonde, "Well of course. I'm not a stupid Hufflepuff, now am I? I chose to be ignorant. It helps to block people out," Yes, this was true. Draco didn't want to see what the facts were telling him but deep down he knew that three clueless kids, two of which looked like Potter and himself, weren't imposters. They weren't Order members who had been sent to kill him. If they had, he would've already been dead, or captured.

Rose nodded, a calm look about her, "Then you must understand that Voldemort doesn't win,"

Draco shook his head furiously, "No. Please, don't."

Quiet dropped upon them again and they sat for what felt like hours, each lost in their own thoughts.

"They thought you were evil," Rose whispered, barely loud enough for Draco to hear, "But I didn't. I never did. Scorpious told me why you acted the way you did. I would've done the same thing, if I had no other choice,"

Draco watched as she stood up, straightened her skirt, and walked away.

X

(_The Burrow_)

"Dad, Dad, Dad!"

Harry Potter looked up from the intense game of chess he was engaged in with Ron Weasley, looking around for his oldest son. As predicted, James burst through the back door, a horrified expression on his face. His brown eyes were wide with what could only be described as fear and his hair stuck up in awkward places.

"James Potter, don't run in the house!" Ginny scolded lightly from the couch, knowing that it would not stop her son in the slightest. Harry quirked an eyebrow with curiosity. Why did his son look like he had just seen a hippogriff in the backyard?

"Dad!" James appeared winded, leaning heavily on the chair his father was sitting in, "I d-didn't m-mean t-to…" Harry realized with a shock that James was close to tears.

Abandoning the game of chess (much to Ron's dismay), Harry stood, placing a gentle hand on his son's shoulder, "It's alright, James, you can tell me. Did something happen? I know that you and Freddie were looking about upstairs…"

James stood, his hands behind his back, head bowed in a sorrowful motion, and he said, "I found a time turner up there, Dad,"

A cold knot of fear settled deep in Harry's stomach.

"Ok," Harry's eyes flickered around the loud living room. No one had minded James' intrusion; they happened quite often. All of the children were upstairs, except for Teddy and Victoire (who could hardly be counted as kids). George was sitting in the corner with Charlie (who had taken off work to relax for a few days). Angelina, Ginny and Molly had been sharing several interesting stories on the couch. Bill and Fleur were discussing who knows what with Teddy and Victoire by the kitchen door. Hermione was watching Ron and he play chess, and she had taken over his place when he had gotten up. Even Percy had attended the Sunday dinner along with his wife Audrey, who were catching up with Arthur. Yes, everything seemed normal. Except it wasn't.

"I didn't mean to, honest!" James exclaimed suddenly, his hands flying to his hair, "I wanted to show Al the time turner, and Rose was out there with Malfoy and…"

Harry was struck with realization. His mind was thrown back into Sixth Year, the year that three students showed up claiming to be 'Rose Weasley', 'Scorpious Malfoy' and 'Albus Potter'.

"Gods, James. I forgot about that…"

James' face paled, "They… what?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Harry motioned to Hermione, Ron and Ginny to follow him. He then led them through the kitchen door and into a small, secluded study with a large fireplace.

"Harry, why the interruption? For the first time in my life, I was kicking Ron's sorry arse at chess!" Hermione joked before pulling up a chair and sitting. James stood awkwardly, shuffling his feet back and forth. Ginny looked concerned but moved to stand next to her husband. Whatever this was, it was not good.

"Ron, floo call Malfoy,"

"But… what?" Ron's face turned a bright, angry red. It was not a pleasant color.

"Just do it, for the love of Merlin!" Harry cried anxiously, throwing his hands up in the air, "Tell him that it's about the thing that happened before Christmas break in Sixth year, and that he needs to come here. Now,"

"What happened?" Ginny asked tentatively, her eyes moving to James. What did this have to do with him?

Ron picked up the small pot of green powder before throwing a small pinch into the fire. Harry sat behind the desk, looking years older than he actually was, "It's about three students that showed up out of nowhere in the middle of Sixth year named Victor, Benito and Elizabeth Weasley,"


	9. Homesickness and How to Handle It

_A/N- Hello there (that sounded less cheesy in my head). So here's the next chapter. Sorry if the switching POV gets confusing. _

_ Disclaimer- upon re-watching the sixth HP movie, it made me sad that I didn't see my name on the opening credits. You know why? Because I don't own Harry Potter _

Chapter Nine

Placing the papers on his desk, Draco Malfoy stood and crossed the dimly-lit room, drawing a book from the shelf there. He opened it, flipping the pages inside. Sighing with a sense of ill-ease the wizard put it back, an unexplainable emotional ache residing in his chest. Why he felt a sense of longing, a sense of an age coming to an end, he hadn't a clue. It caused a sort of torrent inside him; a hurricane of intellectual pain. But _why?_

A loud voice came from the roaring fireplace in his office, startling Draco.

"Malfoy? You in here?"

Approaching the fire, Draco reeled back upon realizing that Weasley was floo-calling him, "Er, yes Weasley, right here. What… what do you need? Has Scorpious done something?"

A look of confusion came over Ron's features, "I don't know. Harry has called us all into the office and told me to tell you to come immediately,"

The blonde quirked an eyebrow upwards, "And why exactly does this little family gathering have to do with me?"

Ron sighed and his head dipped out of the flames for a moment before reappearing, "Well, it involves some distant cousins that came to Hogwarts in Sixth year called Elizabeth, Victor and Benito Weasley,"

_Elizabeth, Victor and Benito… Oh yeah, those three… _

In a flash of realization, Draco immediately turned to call over his shoulder to his wife in the room over, "Astoria! Get your coat!"

X

"This party is insane!" Al shouted over the cheers. Scorpious merely nodded, looking away. His eyes were always moving, looking for Rose. He hadn't meant to kiss her mum (_It sounds so wrong when I think of it like that!_) but it was Quidditch and Harry had just barely caught the snitch and oh sweet Merlin it was giving him a headache.

"Right," The (former) blonde responded to his best friend, who was looking at him as though Scorpious had wings, "This party is weird,"

"Yeah…" Then, in a lower voice, Al threatened, "Oh and if you ever kiss my aunt again I will hunt you down and slit your wrists,"

Scorpious gulped at the intense gaze he was receiving from Al, "Er, right,"

"You do that a lot,"

"Hm?"

"You say 'er' when you have nothing else to say," The wizard stated before snatching a drink from a nearby table, "It's quite a nasty little habit of yours,"

Scowling, Scorpious watched as a very ecstatic Ron Weasley grab a giggly bimbo and snog the hell out of her.

"That is just disgusting," Al motioned towards his uncle and the girl he was kissing. Or perhaps they were eating each other's faces. It was difficult to tell.

Scorpious was no longer paying attention. A very concerned Harry Potter had just slipped through the portrait hole, and a deep desire to follow him had erupted inside of Scorpious' chest. He made a pathetic half wave to Al and spun on his heel, walking away.

Scorpious shadowed the Boy-Who-Lived as he crept down a hallway before turning into a deserted classroom. Standing outside, Scorpious did something very Malfoy-like. He eavesdropped.

"Yeah, they're, er, really good…" The voice was masculine, most definitely Harry.

There was an awkward silence, and then Hermione spoke in an unusually high pitch, "Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations,"

"Er… does he?" Harry responded in a wary tone. Scorpious pressed himself closer to the frame so he could listen better.

"Don't pretend you didn't see him," Scorpious was suddenly aware of giggling coming from down the hall. A very distracted Ron Weasley and the bird he had been kissing earlier came into his line of vision.

"You using this room then?" Ron asked before turning to the girl and squeezed her hand.

"Uh…"

"Great!" The girl replied quickly before the couple burst into the classroom.

Scorpious turned and started to walk in the opposite direction; away from the Gryffindor common room and the room that housed a very upset Hermione Granger and her concerned best friend. Scorpious heard the bang of the door, and a giggle from that stupid bint. Then there was the loud sound of _'Oppugno!' _followed by several loud shouts and then someone threw their body weight at him from behind.

"ACK!" He shrieked in a very _graceful _way as he tumbled to the floor, "Merlin's saggy left—"

"I'm s-sorry," With a dawning horror, the once blonde boy and only Malfoy heir realized that the person on top of him was crying, "I-I'm sorry,"

Scorpious twisted his head so he could get a look at who was there. His nose was instantly buried in a large amount of bushy brown hair. The girl frantically pushed herself up, effectively elbowing him in the back. He let out a small huff of air, but she made no move to leave completely.

"Um, Vi-Victor?"

Scorpious was confused. Why was she calling him Victor…?

Oh. Right.

"Eh? Oh, yeah. Hi Hermione,"

_If this gets any more awkward I might have to jump off a cliff. If there are any nearby. I don't think there are, actually. Scratch that, I might have to jump in the lake instead. Yes, that would be cool. Just myself and a giant squid for company…_

"Victor!" Hermione's voice was shrill, and upon realizing that she was no longer on him, Scorpious rolled over completely.

"Yes?" He asked the tear-stained, irritated witch before him. Her arms were crossed indignantly over her chest.

"I've been calling your name for the past minute!"

Great. Now he looked like he was off his rocker.

"We-ell, you know, I was spacing out, thinking about er… Benito and uh… Home and er… Ya' know…"

_Alright, maybe the mermaids would be a better choice._

Surprisingly, Hermione laughed weakly, "You must take after your parents,"

"Yeah, a bit. I do get lost in thought," Scorpious replied, sluggishly pulling himself off the floor, "Though my dad is a bit…"

"A bit what?" The brunette prompted. Scorpious shrugged, sitting on a wide window ledge nearby.

"He's a…" _Death Eater. Malfoy. Slytherin. Pompous prat. Ferret. Complete and total ass hat, at least in this time of his life, _"Little bit different,"

Hermione snickered, though her eyes were still red, "Well, my parents are dentists. Whenever I try and talk about it with… well anyone really, they get all confused and ask me if it's a dangerous profession,"

Scorpious laughed, though he himself had no clue what a dentist was.

"Well… is it?"

"No, they just mess with people's teeth," Hermione let out another breezy laugh, as though she was about to burst into tears again, "It's not really that danger-danger-dangerous…"

Scorpious wrapped a protective arm around his friend's mother (_that is way too weird to think about_, he decided) and held her close. She, with fresh tears streaming down her face, let him.

They sat there for hours, or maybe it was just minutes, when Hermione turned to face her newly found friend and said, "I'm sorry for kissing you today. I was excited about the match, even though I usually don't get into it, and, well…"

"Its fine," Scorpious responded curtly, looking straight ahead.

"We could do it again… if you want…"

Something in her tone bordered desperation.

"Perhaps we shouldn't," _As you're so much older than me in the future and I might never be able to look at you the same way again…_

He might never be able to see her again _in the future_. He might never be able to see _anyone _from his future _in the future _ever again. That struck him. Hard.

Dropping his head into his hands, Scorpious began to sob.

"Wha… What did I say?" Demanded Hermione as she patted his back awkwardly.

For a moment he couldn't speak. When he'd regained control of his emotions Scorpious took a deep breath and looked up, "Nothing. It's just… homesickness," After a moment of tense silence, Scorpious added, "I'm going back. Please don't feel guilty. You're really quite pretty it's just… Never mind. I'm babbling. See 'ya around,"

Scorpious stood and, without a look back, stalked back to the Gryffindor common room.

X

Rose sat on her bed, completely alone, her quill scratching across the parchment inside her new journal. She had found in her trunk, buried amongst the books. It had a pretty purple cloth cover, with the silver letters 'R.N.W' inscribed on the front. She had immediately fell in love with it, and she poured out her secrets to it.

After meeting a very misunderstood Draco in the dungeons, Rose had escaped back up to the common room. The party was in full swing, and no one noticed her race through the crowds and up the staircase. She had been bored and wanted nothing more than to read a school book before her first day of classes, but decided against it when she saw the journal. Instead she wrote down everything that had happened in the last forty eight hours. So far, there were twelve entrees, each changing with her emotions and thoughts. The most recent one read…

_December Sixth, 1996, ten o'clock _

_I hate Scorpious Malfoy. Our families hate each other, his dad is a Death Eater and his mum is prissy as hell. But I can't ignore the love I feel for him, because it's been there for years. Perhaps one morning I woke up and my sisterly feelings had changed into something more. I don't know. But now he's gone and screwed it all up. He kissed the sixteen year old version of my mum (granted it was sort of insinuated by her and it was during an exciting Quidditch match but still). One thing is for sure, he's definitely a Gryffindor; reckless, stupid and brave._

_~Rose _

Sighing she closed the book, tucking it under her pillow. It was good to have someone to talk to, even if it was just a journal.

X

Of the three students stuck in the past, Al was definitely the most worried of how to get home.

Rose and Scorpious had their own drama going on, but Al knew as soon as he saw his best friend disappear from the common room that there were more pressing matters than whatever saga the two had gotten caught up in. Al wanted to go back, to see his dad's worry-free smile and get some of his mum's good cooking. He wanted to tease Lily and play with his barn owl, Carl (his Uncle Percy had helped in the naming). Hell, he even wanted James to pull some ridiculous prank! He just wanted to be at home, safe and warm.

Checking his watch, Al was happy to find that it was only eight thirty, therefore the library would be open. He went in the opposite direction that Scorpious had, as he knew several interesting shortcuts that could get him there quickly. Determination surged through his veins as he walked, a spring in his step. Surely the library would house something of use.

Albus Potter was not one to sit around. Oh no, he needed answers.

And he was going to get them.


	10. A Run In with the Slytherins

_A/N- I know this is late but I had a terrible case of 'my life is too busy and I've got writers block'. I'm not exactly pleased with this chapter but it's not the worst one._

_Thanks to those who faved/followed/& all that jazz. _

_DISCLAIMER- I don't own Harry Potter. Sad. _

Chapter Ten

_Ron picked up the small pot of green powder before throwing a small pinch into the fire. Harry sat behind the desk, looking years older than he actually was, "It's about three students that showed up out of nowhere in the middle of Sixth year named Victor, Benito and Elizabeth Weasley,"_

Hermione sat back in the comfortable office chair, studying her best friend's face.

Harry Potter had been through a hell of a lot. He had faced Voldemort at least five times in his life time, many times during school, when he was just a child. He had many small scars that littered his arms and legs, though the most prominent one was, of course, the lightning-shaped one on his forehead. Often times during his young life, the entirety of the wizarding community was out to get him, or believed he had been a liar. And he had survived the killing curse twice. Yes, Harry Potter was practically immortal. Unless you knew him well.

He was growing older, something that Hermione had been aware of for quite some time. Small lines had creased on the sides of his eyes and between his brows. Hermione doubted that Harry thought twice about it; Hermione had barely noticed her own age lines. His glasses were still round, though they could not dull his gentle green gaze. And, of course, his jet black hair. But if Hermione looked close enough, she could see the patches of grey on the sides. Harry Potter was getting old, point-blank.

He would never stop fighting, Hermione knew. She had known that from the moment he and Ron had defeated the mountain troll in the girl's bathrooms during First year. They were _her _boys, _her _foolish Gryffindor's who would help anyone with any problem. They were also rather confusing at times, sometimes bringing up the past when it didn't matter.

This was one of those times.

"Er," Ginny spoke up, "Yeah? What about them?"

James shuffled his feet, looking rather like Hugo when he was caught teasing his sister.

"Harry, why is this relevant?" Hermione asked, staring at him.

"There's something I never told you, something that happened during Sixth year," Harry began, twiddling his thumbs absently, "Those students, the ones I was just talking about? They weren't exactly…"

"Weasleys," Draco Malfoy finished as he stepped out of the roaring green flames, brushing soot off his clean-cut black robes. Hermione startled. She had not anticipated his sudden arrival. Generally the arrival of Malfoy would give her a migraine, but she was in a rather good mood and her head remained blessedly clear.

Harry stood, shaking hands cordially with Malfoy. The green flames shot up again and out stepped Astoria, her dark brown hair in a bun, not a hair out of place.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter," She said, smiling genuinely at everyone in the room, "How are you?"

"Just jolly, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry responded, indicating that they both take seats at a worn-down blue couch in the back. They did so without a word, though Draco avoided their eyes.

"So why exactly is Mafloy here?" Ron inquired, a bit roughly. Hermione lightly slapped his arm, muttering 'Ron…' but Harry held up a hand to stop her.

"Where shall we start, Malfoy?" Harry's attention was now on the blonde sitting towards the back of the room. James, who had been shuffling towards the door, was stopped by his mother's cold look. Malfoy glanced at him, narrowing his eyes.

"So they really were sent back, eh?"

Hermione felt a creeping suspicion growing in her stomach.

"Well," Draco sat back in his seat, reaching for his wife's hand. She took it, squeezing lightly.

"Let's start at the beginning,"

"A very good place to start," Hermione joked, though no one laughed. There was a tense silence, "Well go on!" She insisted.

"It was in the Slytherin common room," Malfoy said slowly, "A few weeks before Christmas and the night before the Slytherin versus Gryffindor game. Three students, two of which looked quite like myself and Mr. Potter here, suddenly fell out of thin air and into the room,"

James' eyes went wide. Ginny groaned. Ron gaped. Harry smiled with grim satisfaction. Astoria's hands flew to her mouth. Malfoy was stoic.

Hermione nodded slowly, "Right,"

Perhaps a migraine was coming on after all.

X

Classes came bright and early on Monday morning, leaving Scorpious, Rose and Albus tired and very irritated at one another.

"Bloody hell, Rose, I said I was sorry at least five times!" Scorpious exclaimed, following the mane of red hair down to the dungeons. They were quite alone, except for Al, who was trailing in the background.

"I don't want your apology," She sniffed, rolling her shoulder up to reposition her bag. It was always slipping down, and it was starting to get on Rose's nerves.

"But… Rosie!" He grabbed for her arm, but she moved it away quickly. He had kissed her mother! That was just _not right! _He couldn't just apologize!

"Stop it, Scorpious! I don't want you're apology, alright? You did something totally inexcusable, and—" Rose turned to face him, but at that moment there was the faint sound of footsteps from the end of the corridor.

"All that I'm saying, Blaise, is to stay out of it. You'll be awful sorry if you do…" A rather familiar voice hissed. Rose looked over at Al, who had turned a faint shade of green

"Well shit," Scorpious whispered. Rose fingered her wand in her robes pocket, though she wasn't expecting an attack.

The blonde rounded the corner, and with him was a rather handsome dark-skinned boy. He was snickering as Draco continued talking.

"Besides, it's an honor to serve the—" Draco stopped cold, staring at the three teens. Al had turned to stone, books still clutched under his arm. Scorpious was still grasping thin air, and Rose was squirming uncomfortably.

"Well well well," The boy- Blaise, Rose concluded- said, "If it isn't the new Weasleys. You lot do multiply like packrats," Al scowled, spinning about.

"Say that again," He exclaimed, drawing his wand from his bag suddenly, "I dare you!"

Rose groaned, but moved to back him up. He was her ally, after all.

Blaise stepped closer, daring them. Scorpious and Draco had yet to move; each was sizing the other up.

"Go on, you Blood Traitor filth!" Blaise jeered, prodding the air with his wand. He shuffled back and forth on his feet, as though he was nervous.

"Wow, never thought that a quiet little Slytherin like you would be so daring as to challenge us!" Al joked without smiling, rolling his eyes, "You are all the same then, cowards,"

Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come on, we're going to be late!"

"Oh, so the little Gryffindor doesn't want to be tardy?"

"Shut up!"

"Weasley, what are you—"

"Oi, don't talk to him like—"

"Ow, bloody hell—"

"OTHER Weasley, don't get so protective over—"

"Well you're the one who—"

"It's not nice to punch—"

"Will you all just shut up?!" Draco shouted suddenly, causing the pile on the floor to flinch as a collective group.

Somehow, Blaise had ended up with his elbow in Al's side, who was lying on the ground. Rose, however, had the Slytherin in a choke hold and Scorpious had his wand pressed against Blaise's head. Draco was the only one who wasn't entangled in the mess, a disapproving look on his face.

"You look ridiculous. Stand up," He stated in a bored monotone. After much scuttling and several exclamations of 'That's my foot!' everyone was on their feet again.

"Right, well, I don't know about you lot, but I'm going to potions," Draco sniffed, turning to stalk down the corridor. Blaise glared at the threesome angrily and raced after his friend.

Scorpious scratched the back of his head idly. Rose brushed the dirt from her robes.

"I thought Slytherins were supposed to be gracefully evil," Al mumbled, before setting off down the hallway to class. Scorpious and Rose had no choice but to follow.


	11. The Defense Incident

_A/N- First of all, thanks so much to those who reviewed/faved/followed! It's great to hear from people/ know that people are interested. Next, I just wanted to say that as my schedule gets busier and busier, I wont have as much time to update. Sorry! I don't know what it is about spring (maybe it's finals and since school is almost out?) that makes life so fast-paced but it's starting early this year, at least for me. Lastly, my other story (You Again) is kind of 'on hold' because I'm suffering from writers block. I'll update as soon as I have something, probably around Wednesday of next week. _

_IF YOU READ ALL THAT, KUDOS._

_Please review to tell me what you think! _

_Disclaimer- I'm sad because I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER... one day maybe I'll own a book I wrote. (if my dreams come true) _

Chapter Eleven

The five students barely managed to get to Potions on time, panting hard and glaring at one another. The Gryffindors separated from the Slytherins, each moving to their respected sides of the classroom.

"Hey," Hermione smiled, a bit too warmly at Scorpious (in Rose's opinion), "Where were you guys? Did you get lost?"

Al mumbled, "Hardly," but Rose jabbed him swiftly in the side with her elbow.

"Sort of, yes,"

Just then Professor Slughorn made his way into the room from his office, waddling like an enlarged duck. He smiled warmly at the students, his eyebrows raising only slightly at the realization that there were three new students in the midst.

"Good morning, good morning. I trust that your weekend was fun?" Slughorn turned towards the cauldron resting on his desk, stirring the spoon inside, before returning his attention to them, "I see we have new students. Weasleys, I've heard?"

Rose smiled, "Yes, Professor. I'm Elizabeth, this is my twin Victor and my other brother, Benito,"

"Ben for short," Al added helpfully.

"Excellent! Shall we get started then?" Slughorn grinned at them again, his moustache making him appear to be a walrus with too much hair.

And that was how Rose found herself standing over a smoking cauldron, her hair curling ridiculously in the heat.

"Urg!" She cried, throwing the moths wings into the potion, "Dreamless Sleep Potion! What a completely ridiculous idea!"

Scorpious, who was standing to her left, mentioned, "Lizzie, you forgot the feather of nightingale,"

"Shut up!" She cried, frantically pulling the feather off her desk and tossing it into the cauldron.

Scorpious shrugged and turned to ask Hermione something, much to Rose's displeasure. At the end of the lesson, Rose's potion was not the desired clear blue but rather a deep burgundy. Her uncle Harry's, however, was perfect, leaving everyone else to wonder how he had gotten it like that.

X

After Potions was DADA. Albus was dreading it because, well, he was going to meet Severus Snape. The man who had killed Dumbledore but turned out good in the end, the man who Albus was named after. The young Potter expected to meet a very honorable man with a slight issue for Gryffinors (the man had been a Slytherin, and Al had to be realistic). Instead he met… this.

"Weasleys," The greasy-haired professor snarled, staring down his hooked nose at the trio, "Figures," Al narrowed his eyes but didn't make a move to argue. Gryffindor did not need to lose points.

Unfortunately, Scorpious had different ideas.

"Oi!" He shouted rudely, his hands curling into fists, "There is NOTHING wrong with being a Weasley, you slime,"

"Go back to your barnyard, Weasley," Draco Malfoy shouted from across the room. There were snickers from the Slytherin bunch but, thankfully, the Gryffindors remained quiet. Though Ron _was_ growing a bit red, and was likely to implode any second. Hermione looked rather angry as well, and Al's dad was fuming, almost as if he was about to say something that would probably get him detention.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape drawled, "I suggest you take. Your. Seat. Now, I'd ask you to introduce yourself to the class, but I doubt that anybody cares. So," The previous Potions master waved his hand at them, "Twenty points to Gryffindor for back-talking a professor. Sit,"

They did.

"Today we will be learning how to do wordless magic. Open your books to review the material,"

Al read without comment, trying to ignore Rose and Scorpious' glares directed at each other. He shuffled awkwardly in his seat, not meeting either of their eyes. Potions had been awkward as hell and it was only getting worse here. The young Potter read the passages quickly before shutting his book and staring off into space.

"Alright, get into pairs… Not so fast, Mr. Potter," Al froze, believing for a second that the Professor had been talking to him. His father, however, had been in the middle of asking Ron to be his partner.

"I will be choosing your partners," Snape drawled, smirking wickedly. Groans echoed about the classroom.

"Now, let me see…" He pulled a piece of parchment off his desk, reading over the names, "Lavander Brown and Pansy Parkinson," Lavander huffed and blew Ron a kiss before moving towards the snobbish Slytherin.

Snape continued to read off the names, each Gryffindor getting paired with a Slytherin. Al was waiting for when he'd be put with someone in the dwindling group, when, "Benito Weasley and Blaise Zabini," Al almost swore, he was so livid. Why of all the people…?

"Hello there, Weasley," The dark-skinned boy stood, leering down at Al. He stood so that the two were on the same eye level.

"Zabini," Al stated flatly, moving towards the wall opposite the room.

"Elizabeth Weasley and Theodore Nott," Al watched as his cousin stood to meet a reserved boy with light brown hair. They proceeded to stand there awkwardly, neither talking.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy,"

"Figures," Al muttered under his breath, low enough that Zabini could not hear.

"And Victor Weasley with Daphne Greengrass," The two scowled at each other when they met in the middle of the room.

"Now, find a space and begin," Snape stated shortly before waving his wand so all the desks swooped to either side of the classroom, leaving a large space for dueling.

Snape then proceeded to sit at his desk, not speaking to anyone. Al moved towards the back of the room, nearer to Scorpious. He was standing, wand aloft, concentrating intently on Daphne. The witch was glaring right back, as though daring him to make a move. Zabini pulled his wand out, as did Al. They moved apart, taking each other in. Then, Al drew his fighting stance, ready to hex the Slytherin into oblivion without words.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang from across the classroom.

Al watched as his dad collide with several desks, cursing wildly and fumbling for his wand, "What the hell did you do that for, Malfoy?!" He exclaimed. Everyone in the room stopped talking, anticipating a fight.

With a smirk, Malfoy replied, "The assignment was to do wordless magic, Potter. That's what I did,"

"No you didn't!" Harry responded, standing at last, wand in hand, "You whispered the spell! I SAW your lips move!"

Al realized with a jolt that his father's sleeve was torn, dark red blood seeping from the wound. He must've cut it when he fell onto the desks.

"It must be your imagination, Potter," The blonde sneered. Al's stare switched to Snape, wondering what he would do.

As if on cue, Snape stood, his deep black robes swirling, "Mr. Malfoy, please assist Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing. We don't need the Chosen One to be bleeding all over us, now do we?"

Without much thought, Al shouted, "You must be mad!"

The dark-haired professor turned to glare at Albus, "Ah, Mr. Weasley. Taking Potter's side, I see. I assume that you think that you are worthy of taking _the_ Harry Potter to the Hospital Wing. It will be such an honor for you, I'm sure…"

"I WILL take him," Al replied, storming to his desk to seize his books before approaching his dad, "Because I hate this class already and I'm not even through the first day!"

Harry grappled with his bag, following a very angry Al out of the door. It shut with a bang, a satisfying sound in both their ears.

"Holy shit," Harry whispered, his mouth slightly agape. Al shrugged, trying to cool his anger.

"No one has _ever_ taken on Snape like that," His father gaped as they stalked towards the Hospital Wing.

"Well," Al replied, "I can't exactly be afraid of a dead man, now can I?"

_Probably shouldn't have said that…_

"He's dead," Harry clarified, "In the future, I mean. You never knew him?"

Al smiled sadly, looking at his slightly morose father. As much as the man tried to pretend he hated Snape, deep down Al knew that Harry didn't want anyone else to die.

After a few moments of silence, Harry turned to Al, stopping the boy with his calculating green eyes.

"Who do I marry?"

Al could tell that his father was curious. After all, how many chances does one get to ask their future child about what their life would be like? However, telling his father that he got married to Ginny Weasley before they were even dating would be the opposite of a good idea.

"Er…" Al wasn't quite sure how he was going to get out of this one. James was the one who was the excellent liar, not him. Albus Potter and lying belonged in a sentence only if the word 'cannot' was between them.

"Someone… errrrm…. Special…"

Harry shot Al a strange look, and began to walk again. The quiet stretched on, this time more awkward. Al was trying to find something to talk about, but whenever he tried to his voice would just dry up.

"Al?" Harry asked, his mouth twitching into a smile, "Am I a good dad?"

He breathed a sigh of relief. His answer wouldn't completely screw up the future, at least to this question, "Yeah, you are. I mean, you're really strict with James, but that's just because he's a total prat and pranks everyone. You spoil Lily, my younger sister, but she's such a daddy's girl. You're pretty relaxed with me, as I never get into trouble. Mostly because I never get caught," Al grinned, thinking of his adventures with Rose and Scorpious, "You're an Auror, though it drives mum up the wall. She always says that you can't live without the excitement of chasing dark wizards," Al snickered, "You're funny and rather fair. You don't get mad too much but when you do…"

Harry smiled, his eyes set on nowhere in particular, "At least I'm not dead in the future,"

"Yeah. Though I think James is going to be, after what he did with the time turner and all,"

Both boys laughed, though Al was slightly relieved when they reached the Hospital Wing at last. _It could've been worse,_ he mused, _I could've been stuck with Scorpious' dad._

He chuckled darkly and muttered under his breath, "Poor Scorpious…"

Harry turned away from the doors, raising an eyebrow, "What was that?"

Al shook his head, dispelling the thoughts from it, "Nothing… nothing at all,"


	12. Teddy Lupin, Horrible Liar

_A/N- I know it's been almost two weeks since I last updated for this story and I apologize. Life got busy and... yeah._

_Sooooo I know that this chapter is sort of like 'Really?' but I just couldn't resist. I don't think that Remus was being too out of character because of the circumstances he finds himself in in this chapter and... well, you'll have to read it to find out! _

_Thanks to those who reviewed/faved/followed. Please review!_

_ALSO I will be editing the older chapters (nothing too major, just spelling, grammar, and a few awkward things I let slip by me) so sorry if you all get a bunch of updates. _

_Disclaimer- Don't own Harry Potter... but oh my gosh I wish I did (doesn't everyone?) _

Chapter Twelve

Teddy Lupin was never one to investigate a suspicious situation. He had been sorted into Hufflepuff for a reason, and that reason was that he did not enjoy running head on into trouble. Being able to change his appearance was one thing. That he could not help, though it did come handy in a pinch. Other than the occasional prank he pulled with his friends, Teddy did not enjoy diving into whatever mess was left lying around.

So what exactly had possessed him to walk outside, hand in hand with his fiancé Victoire, Teddy would never know. What he did know was that James had come storming into the house, looking very upset and Harry had taken him into the office. Teddy wanted to check on Al, Rose, and Scorpius to see if they were alright, as they had yet to come back inside the house. And Teddy, being the loyal, concerned Hufflepuff he was, needed to be sure that they were all ok.

"Where do you think they went?" The currently blue-haired man asked as he tugged Victoire along, "I mean, they just disappeared…"

Indeed, the trio seemed to have disappeared into nothing. Teddy pursed his lips, searching the dusky night sky for a sign. His eyes swept over the hedges, the string lights attached to the patio and the hill just beyond the fence. There was no one out there, no one except him and his fiancé.

"Teddy, maybe we should look about," Victoire suggested gently, tugging at his arm. Crickets chirped in the distance, but Teddy paid them no mind. He was staring intently at the woman next to him. Her lips pursed as she pondered the situation, obviously confused. Her light blue eyes were anxious; she was concerned for her cousins. What if they had gotten into trouble?

"Yeah… They can't have gotten too far, now could they?" Teddy half joked, stepping further into the yard. Several paces in, he stepped on something metal that crunched under his foot rather loudly. He dropped to his knees, examining the object.

It was golden, slightly bent from where Teddy had been standing on it. There were ruins on it, carved into the gold outer rim. On the inside there was a cracked hourglass, bits of shimmering gold dust strewn about.

As soon as Teddy touched it, he realized what it was. He turned to Victoire in horror, not releasing her hand.

"Time turner," He whispered.

And then they were gone.

X

Remus Lupin was having a nice day. For one thing, he had the day 'off' (if he excluded all the errands he had to run, perhaps the day would've been enjoyable). Also, the full moon was approaching yet Remus did not feel as anxious as he usually did, for whatever reason. Christmas was coming up, and he was too busy stressing about that than bothering worrying about the arrival of the full moon. Lastly, Remus was at the Burrow, conversing with Arthur Weasley about the new Ministry laws without a care in the world. He had been in the area and had decided to pop in for a quick visit. For a moment, nothing was strange or different or evil. Everything was relaxed, and the commotion was at a lull.

Until he heard two loud thumps come from the garden just outside the house.

Remus drew his wand, holding it aloft. Arthur did the same, and together they left the house and went into the backyard.

Remus had expected either a particularly nasty garden gnome or a Death Eater ready to hex them, not a blue haired young man who was lying unconscious with a beautiful blonde flung across his chest. They were just sprawled there, looking peaceful and oblivious to the world. Remus, however, was a trained Order member. He knew when to be suspicious.

Now was one of those times.

"Get up, boy!" Remus prodded with his wand, poking the man's temple, "Get up!"

He did, in fact, stir. He groaned and rolled over, whispering to himself, "Noooo, I have to find Al and R-Rose…"

As if realizing that he had spoken involuntarily, the young man's eyes flew open. They were a dazzling shade of hazel, similar to that of Tonks' real color. Remus stepped away, giving them some space to stand up.

The lovely woman did so first, rolling off of the boy with an exquisite amount of grace. Of how she did so, Remus was not certain. She then proceeded to stand, brushing off her simple pink shirt and jeans. The blue haired man's eyes had not moved from Remus, but he too stood. The man and woman locked hands.

"This isn't possible, Teddy," The girl muttered from the side of her mouth to the man.

"I'm well aware of that, Victoire. We did, however, find a broken time—"

"Who are you?" Arthur asked suddenly, startling the young adults. They both flushed an odd shade of pink, looking at the ground as if they had been rebuked.

"Er, is this really the best—"

"Yes," Remus stepped forward, his wand pressing into the man's worn checkered shirt, "We do it now. State your name and purpose,"

"Well," The girl, assumingly Victoire, "Would our real names screw up the whole 'Space-Time Continuum' thing? If so, then I won't say," She stuck up her nose in an almost snobbish fashion, but Remus could tell that she was just joking around. Now, however, was not the time to be doing so.

"So will mine!" The blue-haired man, Teddy, agreed, "I mean, it's not my fault that—"

"Tell. Me. Your. Names," Remus wasn't usually so aggressive but this was war and he had every right to be suspicious.

"W-well, my name is… Teddy Re- Rafael L… Limrick," Teddy lied, before flushing again. Remus could tell that he was terrible at it, and decided to put the poor man out of his misery.

"Oh for the love of… _Legilimens,_"

Remus was racing through memories, trying to extract one that would give him a sense as to who this man was…

_Teddy was sitting at the kitchen table at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place _(Grimmauld Place? _Thought Remus idly, _What is he doing here?),_ an excited expression on his young face. He had to be only four or five, and in his hand there was a pencil hovering over a piece of paper. Teddy's hair was blue, even at this young age. From the doorframe there came a man who looked suspiciously like James Potter, but with rounder glasses and greener eyes._

_"Good job, Teddy! You wrote your name!" _

Before Remus could get a good look at the paper on which it was written, the memory changed_._

_"Uncle Harry, Uncle Harry!" The now sandy-haired Teddy bounded into a smaller room that appeared to be a study, catching the same man from the earlier memory by surprise. Teddy looked older- eleven perhaps- and this time instead of a pencil he held a Hogwarts letter in his hand._

_"I got in! I just got my letter!" Remus felt Teddy's giddiness, his excitement to go to the magical school._

_"Good job," The James Potter Look-Alike said, and Remus noticed how he looked older in this memory too…_

The memory changed again.

_"Why do you have to be such a sod, Teddy?" The girl Victoire was standing in front of Teddy, who had grown considerably since the last memory. Her arms were crossed loosely, a small frown creasing her brows._

_"Well, Victoire Weasley, I am a sod because I want to be, and you'll just have to get over it," Teddy joked lightly. Instead of sandy-blonde, however, Remus noticed that his hair was back to blue. Had the young boy dyed it?_

_"And you, Teddy Lupin, are a total arse! You can't just barge in on me and my BOYFRIEND snogging! Why would you care anyway?" _

_Remus was hardly aware of what she had continued to say. Teddy Lupin. Teddy Lupin. Teddy. Lupin._

_"Because, Victoire, I've wanted to tell you something for a very long time but I didn't want you to freak out and I—"_

_Remus was shocked out of his thoughts when he saw Victoire grab Teddy by the front of his robes and kiss him. Just as things were getting a bit out of hand, a boy with reddish-brown hair and deep hazel eyes rounded the corner, snickering upon finding the two teens lip locked._

_"Oi, Teddy, the train is gonna leave soon, you'd better release my cousin—"_

_Pulling away, Teddy shouted jokingly, "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" _

_People around them smiled with glee, as though this display was a regular occurrence. _

_Victoire laughed, leaning in to whisper to Teddy, "I wasn't kissing Jack, he was being rather rude because he wanted a 'goodbye' kiss. I broke up with him last summer, and he never got the chance to get one out of me,"_

_Remus felt Teddy's mood go up, an elation like no other…_

"Get out!" The blue haired wizard roared, forcing Remus from his mind. The werewolf stumbled back, his wand slipping in his fingers.

"B-but that's not possible," He whispered, meeting the young man's- his son's- eyes. They reflected anger, hurt and betrayal.

"Remus?" Arthur asked, rushing to his side.

"Well," Remus responded, glancing at the sky as though looking for reassurance, "At least now I know their names,"


	13. Revelations Kind Of

_A/N- So here's the next chapter! I know that it's short but it's got some major stuff in it... plus I wanted to update. Thanks to those that reviewed/faved/followed. _

_As for Hermione in this chapter, I tried to imagine how most people would react if they heard/saw what she did. Sorry if she seems out of character. And Teddy, well, I've got a plan for him... kind of. It was mostly to get Ron suspicious though. _

_Enough rambling! ONWARDS. _

_Disclaimer- You know the drill _

Chapter Thirteen

Scorpius had taken to the library with Al the next morning, having caught an early breakfast. The two were scouring the shelves for books, searching desperately for something that might help them. Rose had been reluctant to get out of bed, so they had left her behind. They had planned, however, to all meet up right after dinner that night to continue their search together.

A search which was proving useless. No matter how hard they looked, Al and Scorpius could not find documentation on a broken time turner. It was unheard of. After an hour of flipping through books, Scorpius made a command decision.

"We need to go into the restricted section,"

Al glanced up from the dusty tome he was studying, his brows furrowed in confusion, "And how exactly are we going to do that?"

"I dunno, talk to your dad or something," Scorpius hunched his shoulders forward, thinking, "Or… steal the invisibility cloak!" He cried, snapping his fingers.

"What are you crazy?" Al hissed, leaning across the table to whisper, "I can't just steal the cloak from my dad! That is wrong on so many levels! I mean, how…"

The library doors swung open and in walked a gaggle of Ravenclaws, only a few years younger than Al and Scorpius. They were whispering intently, holding books on their arms. As they passed by their table, Scorpius recognized one standing in the middle of the group. He had seen her school picture hundreds of times as he passed by the fireplace mantel at home, enough to recognize the dark brown hair and wide blue eyes.

It was his mother.

Astoria Malfoy, nee Greengrass, was a beauty, even at fourteen. Her eyes shone with cynicism and knowledge, though she did not appear to be vain. Her cheekbones were already defined, her skin a creamy alabaster. She was clutching a book to her chest, glancing about the room with disinterest. Her friends were all discussing a project for Transfiguration, but Astoria remained silent. She fiddled with a strand of her long hair absently.

For a split second, Scorpius and Astoria's eyes met. A faint pang of homesickness sounded in Scorpius' heart, though he did not betray any emotion on his face. His mother, his loving, kind, amazing mother, was right there. And she didn't even recognize him, which was the saddest part of all. She didn't know that she had a son…

_That would freak her out._

Sighing, the wizard turned back to his concerned looking friend. "You ok?" Al questioned, closing the book with a dull thud. Scorpius nodded, gesturing that they put their books back.

"Yeah. Let's go meet Rose, ok?"

Al agreed, and they left the library for the Great Hall.

X

Meanwhile, Ron Weasley was eating breakfast with his two best friends, Hermione and Harry.

"So we have double Potions today with… Sl…Slughorn?" Ron managed to say in between bites of food. Harry nodded slowly, as though it was obvious. Hermione merely shook her head at his rude table manners.

"Honestly, Ronald," She said primly, taking a tentative sip of her hot chocolate, "You should know by now which classes we have!"

Harry rolled his eyes, glancing upwards as the owls swooped in. One dropped a copy of the Prophet in front of Hermione, which she promptly opened and began to read. Ron watched as, much to his surprise, his owl ancient family owl Errol skidded to a halt on the table. Tied to his leg was a letter, which was addressed in his father's handwriting to 'Ronald Weasley'. Ron undid the knot of the twine and let Errol drink out of his water goblet. The redhead tore into the letter, devouring the words with hungry eyes. It was always good to get news from home even when….

What. The. Hell.

_Ronald- _

_Hello son. I hope that school is going well. Are you enjoying your classes? I heard that Professor Slughorn was teaching again… He was there when I was a student. It's a wonder that he's still alive! _

_On a much stranger note, Remus was visiting yesterday when two people appeared in the garden. It was quite odd, quite odd indeed. They claim to be 'Teddy Lupin' and 'Victoire Weasley'. We are not sure if they are Death Eaters, though we checked their memories and discovered that they are from the future. Right now we have them at home, though they are being guarded by Tonks and me. Please keep me informed if anything strange has been occurring at school lately. We are not sure if they are Death Eaters or not, and Kinsley has been informed of the appearance. Until then, tell no one about this except for Harry and Hermione. I have sent a letter to Ginny as well, so don't worry about her. _

_Your mother and I can't wait to see you for Christmas! She sends her regards._

_Love Dad_

"Holy SHIT!" Ron bellowed, silencing the entirety of the Great Hall. The Slytherins sniggered at the spectacle he was making, and the Ravenclaws clucked in disapproval. Hermione glared, and Harry leaned forward, his eyes ablaze.

"What is it?"

"Here," Ron muttered, shoving the letter into his best friend's hands. The usual talk resumed slowly in the room, though Ron felt quite red in the face at this point.

Once Harry (and Hermione, as she had been reading over Harry's shoulder) was done reading the letter, he glanced up. "Wow… that is…"

"The new students!" Hermione gasped, slapping her hand to her forehead, "Of course! They just showed up, _claiming to be Weasleys_… how did we not question it? Why didn't _I_ question it?!"

Ron felt like a complete dunderhead. Of COURSE. No one just comes to Hogwarts in the middle of the school year, saying that their parents were nutters….

"Morning all," Elizabeth's voice brought Ron back into the real world. She took a seat next to him, and he slid over to give her space, "I'm tired. Have you seen Victor and Benny?"

Hermione, Harry and Ron all shook their heads in unison. Elizabeth gave them a peculiar look, but buttered her toast none the less.

"Well, alright. I thought that they said they'd be in the library, but I would've thought they'd be down here by now…"

Harry had discreetly tucked the letter from Ron's dad into his robes pocket. Elizabeth did not even notice.

"There they are," Hermione said, pointing to a determined looking Benito and a thoughtful Victor.

"Hello," Victor slipped next to Hermione, Benito next to Harry, "I'm hungry,"

Ron shoved some bacon in his mouth, as if in agreement. He wasn't in the mood for an interrogation. No, he'd need Hermione for that.

X

Hermione sat in her usual corner of the library, staring out the window at the gentle falling snow. She had a book on her lap, though it remained untouched. She was trying to unravel the mystery of the new 'Weasleys'. She didn't know much, just that Harry was being distant, Ron was confused and Victor didn't act much like a brother towards Elizabeth.

It was one puzzle Hermione Granger couldn't figure out.

"Scorp… Scorp c'mon. We'll get caught," Hermione heard Elizabeth whine playfully from a row of bookcases nearby.

"Shut up, Rose. This is the only way we'll get to spend time together," A voice that sounded suspiciously like Victor rang out, "Besides, Al is off doing his own thing—"

"Spending time with Uncle Harry, no doubt,"

_Uncle…_

Slowly, as not to make a sound, Hermione stood, taking the book with her. She peeked around the corner of the wooden bookcase. There stood none other than Victor and Elizabeth, though they were standing rather close to each other.

"Shh, not so loud. Do you want the whole world to know that we are from the future?" Victor asked jokingly. Hermione felt her jaw go slack.

Before she could process the information, however, she became aware that Elizabeth was speaking.

"Scorpius Malfoy, you are a total prat!" She joked, before stroking Victor's cheek. The brunette wanted to curl up in a hole and implode. It was weird, much too weird to…

And then the two SIBLINGS were snogging.

Well, maybe not siblings since they were 'from the future' and Victor had been called Scorpius Malfoy (though he had neither the blonde hair nor silver eyes to prove it). And if Victor really was a Malfoy from the future, then she had kissed someone younger than her! But not technically, since he was her age now but he wasn't even _born_ yet. Not to mention that he was a Malfoy.

Hermione wanted to bang her head against a wall. Of all the things that could've happened, she was NOT expecting this. And she had been having such a normal day…

All those thoughts ran through her head in a second, before the brunette took a deep, calming breath. It was alright, weird stuff happened to her all the time. She was Harry Potter's best friend, for the love of Merlin. She could handle time travelers from the future, or mentally deranged siblings kissing. Either way, she had to say something before Elizabeth's hands got any closer to Victors…

"Yeeachhhhhhbllleegchhhhhshhh mmmeeechhhh," Hermione let out an unintelligible sound, her left eye twitching.

The duo broke apart, looking rather guilty. They spoke at the same time.

"It's not what it looks like, we're not related!" Victor stated hastily.

"I'm your daughter from the future!" Elizabeth shouted, before slapping a hand over her mouth.

Hermione blinked several times before whispering, "Oh, ok,"

The book Hermione had been carrying fell to the floor, only a few seconds ahead of her unconscious body.


	14. Albus SEVERUS Potter

_A/N- I REALLY hate this chapter. I was experiencing severe writers block and it just turned out... terrible. I'll make the next one extra long, I promise._

_Thanks to those who faved/followed/reviewed. It is greatly appreciated._

_DISCLAIMER- No tengo los papeles tener los libros de 'Harry Potter'. Estoy muy triste. :'( _

Chapter Fourteen

The wind whistled through the halls of Hogwarts. There were only a few days until break, and the calm was relaxing to all the students, even if the excess homework was weighing down on their shoulders.

For some, it was not quite so peaceful.

"You did WHAT?" Al shouted, tugging at his hair. Him, Scorpius and Rose were in the Hospital Wing, waiting for Hermione to awaken. She was lying beneath the covers in one of the cots, her breathing slow and steady. She had completely passed out, and Madam Promfrey had informed the trio that she had been slightly dehydrated, hence her continuous slumber.

They could not evade the confrontation, however, though they could try and pass it off as a hallucination. Scorpius was praying it would work, while Al was not even bothering to anticipate how she would react. Rose knew that her mother wouldn't buy their false story; Hermione Granger was the opposite of stupid.

"We… er… didn't mean to…" Scorpius murmured, rather sheepishly.

"Ok," Al paced at the foot of the hospital bed, wringing his hands, "Alright. So first, you're kissing my cousin, IN THE LIBRARY, where ANYONE could've seen. And then there's the fact that my AUNT saw you, and you're supposed to be SIBLINGS. AND THEN she PASSES OUT, but not before ROSE said that she was her FUTURE DAUGHTER!" The dark-haired boy finished his tirade, taking a deep breath as if to continue. Before he could, Rose interrupted him.

"Oh, c'mon Al. We all knew that this would happen sometime or another. I mean, it's the most climatic thing that has happened in a while,"

"CLICHÉ-NESS IS NOT WHAT WE NEED RIGHT NOW ROSE!" Al roared, happy that the Hospital Wing was deserted of students, "I JUST WANT TO GO HOME, ALRIGHT?"

Scorpius, who had been oddly quiet, stepped in suddenly, placing a calming hand on his best friend's shoulder, "And we will," He reassured, "I'm sorry that we're stressing you out Al,"

Rose nodded in agreement, wrapping her arms around her cousin, "Yeah Al. We love you, forever and ever,"

"Isn't this sweet," The familiar voice of Severus Snape sounded from the end of the room. The trio pulled apart swiftly, each member looking at the floor. Snape swept closer, his black robes billowing out behind him. In one hand was a small vial full of what appeared to be water.

"What is…?" Rose gestured towards the vial, but Scorpius elbowed her in the side, effectively silencing her.

"I was called upon to give Miss Granger a water-replenishing potion," Snape sneered at them, "For her dehydration. Unless I am incorrect and she is merely faking… Miss Granger!"

Hermione squeaked in the bed behind Al. He turned, staring at his open-eyed Aunt.

"Faking dehydration, Miss Granger, not something easily done. I suppose you used several spells to appear flushed and have dry skin. I can also assume that you were trying to eavesdrop on the second clan of Weasley children," Snape bit out, glaring at the witch in the bed, "And if you took this potion, Miss Granger, did you know what would happen?" The professor waved it in the air extravagantly, "If the user is not dehydrated when this is drunk, they will spontaneously combust due to the excess amount of water distributed to their cells. Not pleasant,"

Hermione shrunk deeper into the sheets, if that was even possible. Al wasn't sure it was.

"So the next time you decide to feign illness to be able to listen in on these students, think twice. We wouldn't want any accidents… would we?" Snape spun on his heel and stalked into the matron's office to inform her of her mistake.

"I thought he would be less…. Arse-y?" Rose guessed, scratching the back of her head, "I dunno,"

"Arse-y?" Scorpius joked, reaching over to poke her, "Really? That's ALL you could come up with?"

"Yes, well I… Would you STOP THAT?" Rose barked suddenly, and Scorpius removed his prodding finger from her side.

"Sorry,"

"Right. Well, I… er…" Hermione trailed off, pursing her lips, "Are you three really from the… from the future?" Al's thought of passing it off as a hallucination disappeared into thin air. She'd already heard too much already, why not just tell the truth?

He took a deep breath and nodded, anticipating her reaction. Surprisingly, his future aunt didn't say anything or show emotion. She just nodded back, her eyes drifting to Rose.

"So you said you were my daughter. Is that true?"

Rose smiled gently, "Yeah. And I can only imagine your reaction when you find out that I am 'going with' a Malfoy. Well, not technically. Does snogging count?"

Scorpius smirked, mumbling, "One minute you're mad at me, another you're ready to feel me up. Which is it gonna be, Rosie?"

Al groaned. "Hullo Hermione, I'm the only NORMAL one in this group. Albus Potter, at your service. No worries, I don't usually look like this," He gave a mock bow.

"Neither do I, NOT TO MENTION IT!" Scorpius joked, calling over his friend's shoulder.

"Albus POTTER?" Rose chimed in, "C'mon, Al, you gotta reveal your FULL name. Don't be a wuss,"

"Fine," Al half grumbled, looking at the ceiling, "I am Albus SEVERUS Potter. Happy?"

"What," Came the flat voice of Snape from behind them.

"Shit," Scorpius whispered.

X

"Wait wait wait," Hermione interrupted Harry, holding up a hand, "If all of this happened, WHY can't I remember any of it? I think the arrival of three new students in the middle of the year unannounced would get my attention, but the fact that I walked in on them SNOGGING in the LIBRARY before one of them declared that she was my future child would be rather memorable,"

Ron, who had still not gotten over the whole 'snogging' thing, added, "Yeah! As if Rosie would be kissing Malfoy in the library,"

"What, is there something wrong with being a Malfoy?" The blonde man at the back of the room asked with a sneer. Hermione turned to glare at him, forgetting that she was supposed to be civil.

"You inbred little ferret—"

"Bloody know it all witch—"

"Oi, don't talk to my wife that way, Malf—"

"Shove it down your—"

"Draco, stop being so rude—"

"Like you care about my brother—"

"SILENCE!" Harry roared, slamming his hand down on the desk. Astoria, Ginny, Draco, Hermione and Ron fell silent, each looking moody and agitated.

"Right then. To answer Hermione's question, YES it really was your future daughter and YES there is an answer as to why you can't remember. I'll get to that. But I can't tell the story in nonlinear order, now can I?"

The brunette sighed, nodding, "I suppose you're right,"

"Right. Now, where was I…"


	15. A Helping Hand

_A/N- Don't kill me! Sorry it's been forever, I've been super busy plus I've gotten a couple of ideas for original stories so I've been pursuing those. I'm also running out of ideas for this story, so I'll be finishing this up soon. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed/faved/followed. Please tell me what you think! _

Chapter Fifteen

Albus stared at Severus Snape, who was looking a bit shocked. His aunt Hermione coughed awkwardly. Scorpius stared intently at the ground. Rose shuffled her feet.

"Have you been lying, Mr. Weasley?" The dark-haired Potions Professor glared, folding his arms.

"Uhhhhermmm I…" Albus started, but he could not finish. Rose didn't let him.

"You see Professor, technically he _is_ a Weasley, so he hasn't been lying to you at a—"

"Shut up, Rosie. You might kill the future," Scorpius argued, wrapping a secure arm around her. The redhead stuck her tongue out at him, wrinkling her nose.

"Albus mentioned that you were not from around here…" Snape looked thoroughly confused, something that didn't suit him.

Rose smiled, "Oh we are from around here, we just aren't from around here until about twenty years from now,"

"That made no sense, Rose," Al interjected, rolling his eyes, "Honestly, you call yourself smart,"

"I thought I was the smart one!" Rose bit her lip, mocking the angry expression on Al's face, "I am the one who always makes you guys go to the library!"

"The library… The Restricted Section!" Al exclaimed, clapping his hands together and jumping, forgetting Snape and Hermione altogether, "YES! Why didn't I think of it earlier! We've been looking in the wrong place!"

"If you think that you are getting into the Restricted Section, Mr. Potter, then you are sadly mistaken," Snape glared at the trio, his voice laced with disapproval.

"I…" Al trailed off, not sure of what to say.

"Fine. Let's put it this way," Rose said, "We need to get back to the future so we cannot screw up things even more! Do you want me to tell you what happens?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "You are being preposterous. If this foolishness continues and you do not leave the hospital wing immediately I will be forced to take house points—"

"We-el, Scorp's dad is really a Death Eater but in the end he's an ok bloke, Ronald Weasley is my dad, my best cousin's name is James Sirius Potter and he is always trying to live up to the name, Remus Lupin has a kid named Teddy—"

"We get it, Rose," Surprisingly, it was Hermione who spoke. Al turned to look at her, and she was sitting up in bed, smiling.

Rose flushed scarlet, "I'm sorry,"

"It's alright… So Ron is your dad," Hermione glanced away, mumbling the last bit quietly. Rose positively grinned, dimples appearing in her cheeks.

"Your husband, technically,"

"Right… earlier you said, Albus—"

"Call me Al," The dark-haired boy corrected.

"Ok. Al, earlier you said that you were part Weasley… what does that mean?" Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion, before smoothing out in realization, "Oh," The unsaid answer was there: "_Harry marries Ginny."_

"Yeah," Al shuffled his feet awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"And…" Hermione's eyes shifted to the side, staring into space, "And why did Harry name you after Professor Snape?"

Snape gave a small grunt from behind them, though Al paid it no mind.

"Lily and James got named after four amazing people… Lily Luna and James Sirius… but I've got it worse. My dad once told me that I was named after one of the bravest men he'd ever met… And having Albus Dumbledore's name tacked on doesn't help either,"

The hospital wing was dead silent. Nobody moved, nobody breathed.

"What did I say?" Al asked, glancing at his friends and the surly Professor.

All four teens looked at Professor Snape, who had a curious expression on his face. He blinked furiously, and Al thought it looked like he was getting rid of tears. Finally, he spoke, but not before clearing his throat first.

"I suppose that I could give you a note… but if anyone hears of this, I will take away so many house points that Gryffindor won't win the house cup until your grandchildren are born. Got that?" He snapped, before turning to leave the room, his black robes billowing out behind him.

X

Teddy Lupin was just a normal man. He wanted to have loads of children, have a small house in the country, work at the Ministry of Magic, and grow old with his one true love. He had been planning on proposing to Victoire at the family get together. He still had the ring in his pocket! Now his plans, however, had been shot straight to hell.

Teddy Remus Lupin was being held at the Burrow, his surrogate Grandmother's house, until they could find out more information on him. He was actually locked in a small spare room at the back of Arthur Weasley's 'junk shed', though the room had been swept of anything considered dangerous prior to Teddy being put in there. It was especially upsetting, however, because he was separated from Victoire.

And he had seen his dead father. That could alarm one quite a bit as well.

"Listen, I just want out of here so I can go to—" Teddy pleaded with the guard standing outside the thin metal door, a gruff looking man with a scraggly beard.

"Nope. I'm not to let ya' out 'till Kinsley n' them arrive—"

"Sir, I've just seen my father, who is DEAD, and my future fiancée is—"

"Mr. Burkley, there you are," A calm voice interrupted their conversation. Just from the way he spoke, Teddy could tell that this man was Kinsley Shacklebolt. He was the Minister of Magic in Teddy's time, though the dark-skinned man was considering retiring due to old age.

"This one's a Hufflepuff, I can jus' tell, Mr. Kingsley sir,"

"So what if I was in Hufflepuff!" Teddy argued indignantly, "It the best house if you ask me,"

There was footsteps from the other room, as if someone was walking into the conversation.

"Let me in," A high pitched voice commanded. Teddy sighed and sat back against the wall, closing his eyes. He didn't want to be interrogated by these people, he just wanted to go home. What was a broken time turner even doing in the yard anyway?

_Wait a minute…. If Rose, Scorpius and Al had that thing… are they here somewhere?_

The door swung open, and Teddy opened his eyes, halting his thoughts for the time being. Standing in the doorframe was a spunky-looking woman with short brown hair and a frown on her face. However, she was nearly identical to every picture that Teddy had ever seen of her—she was his mother.

Without thinking of what he was doing, Teddy flung himself at her, wrapping her into a hug. He'd always wanted to meet his parents, especially his mum. He'd had many father figures in his life—Harry, Ron, Arthur, but mothers was another story. He'd always desired motherly love, because he never got much.

And here was his real, _actual_ mother, a shocked expression on her living, breathing face.

The image was shattered, of course, by the fact that Nymphadora had shoved her wand into his stomach, shouting, "_Stupefy,_"

Teddy felt himself go ridged and unconsciousness slipping around him, which he could not fight off. He surrendered to it without protest, but not before vaguely wondering where Victoire was.


	16. Christmas Plans

_A/N- I know this is pitifully short especially after such a long break I've been terribly busy and had terrible writers block... the next chapter will be more exciting._

_Thanks for the follows/favs/reviews_

Chapter Sixteen

"Hermione, where were you?"

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table for dinner, sighing as she slid her book bag off her shoulder.

"In the library Ronald. It wouldn't kill you to go in there once and a while," She replied curtly, trying not to blush. It wasn't exactly working.

"Hey Hermione," Harry greeted, sliding in next to her, "Why's your face all red?"

"No reason!" She squeaked, before hiding behind her hair, "So Ron, have you invited Elizabeth, Benito and Victor over for Christmas yet?"

Ron glanced up from his plate, confused.

"Why wouldda' d' tha'?" He asked, face full of mashed potatoes. Hermione nearly slapped a hand to her forehead, and even Harry grimaced.

"Well… mate… er… they are your family after all…" Harry spoke slowly, trying not to look disgusted, "Are you… alright there?"

Ron swallowed nervously, looking sheepish, "Sorry Harry. And I didn't really think about it, to be honest. I guess five more people wouldn't be too much of a difference, if we invite their parents too… I'll owl mum tonight,"

"Christmas break is in two days," Hermione stated sharply, opening up her bag to get out a large book to read, "I hope you enjoy getting howlers about last-minute planning from your mother. It's second on the list of things never to do, right after stealing your dad's magically-enhanced car to fly to Hogwarts,"

Obviously remembering the howler from second year, Ron turned white as a sheet, causing Harry to laugh.

X

_"_So we're going… to your house on Christmas?" Rose asked, staring up at Ron Weasley. He nodded slowly, smiling.

"Yep. Tell your brothers, will you? I know it's last minute but you are family… unless your parents have got plans for Christmas day. You all can just floo over,"

Rose gave her father a shaky grin, turning back to her book. _How the hell were they supposed to invite parents to the Burrow that didn't exist?!_


	17. AN

Hello readers. Sorry this isn't a chapter (I HATE it when authors do this, I totally get it) but I just wanted to clear some things up about this story.

First off, my life has been insanely busy. It's the end of the year and I've got three foreign language exams next week, finals at the end of May and the standardized testing in my state in June. Also, I've hit a wall (figuratively of course). I cannot think of a single thing to advance this story. I WILL be finishing it (I don't want to disappoint anyone who's reading this train wreck).

That's the second part. When I've got time, I'll be going back to edit some MAJOR mistakes I made in earlier chapters. Eventually (probably in July) I will be coming back to finish this. Until then, I apologize for just dropping this story. I'll try and write out the rest of the story so I can post it within one week during the summer.

Thanks so much for those of you who have been reviewing/following/faving this fic. It means a lot to me.

-Daisywillliveforever


End file.
